El tiempo suficiente para estar juntos
by Valqiria
Summary: [UA] Después de ser abandonado en el altar por su novia, como dará marcha la vida de Natsu; y no solo la de él. Lucy, quien huyó de su fiesta de compromiso, negándose a casarse con un hombre al que no ama, encontrará en un nuevo grupo de amigos lo que tanto buscaba y para su sorpresa, el amor que no esperaba. (*Cap. 6*) [Jerza][NaLu]
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Vaya que tenia mucho tiempo sin andar por acá. Pero me alegro porque hay muchos fics para leer e.e . Debo confesar que este fic y la idea o ideas centrales, las empecé a desarrollar desde mediados del año pasado. Sin embargo no me habia dado por subirlo porque descubrí el manga de "Gintama" y me encantó, y despues descubri el anime de "Gintama" que me encantó todavia mas y pues medio abandoné el fandom de Fairy Tail y me deje arrastrar al fandom de Gintama xD. Pero hoy finalmente me decidí, le medio di una pulidita a este fic (del cual ya tengo escritos algunos capitulos que me falta re-revisar) y aprovechando que estoy super feliz por el capitulo de este viernes, con mi Jellal super badass *.* Pues sin mas aqui se los dejo._

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.<em>

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**1**

**.**

Apenas logró dormir esa noche, la despedida de soltero que le habían organizado le dejó exhausto; sin embargo, lo que menos le había permitido conciliar el sueño, era el sobresalto que le producía el hecho de que ese mismo día tendría que casarse. Se talló los ojos mientras trataba de desperezarse de la cama, intentando que las pocas conexiones que realizaba su cerebro al despertarse aletargado, le permitieran desvelar como su situación había logrado concluir de esta manera.

Sus amigos se sorprendieron por lo precipitado de su decisión, si bien era cierto, su noviazgo había sido duradero; incluso, si a ello se le sumaba el tiempo de amistad, era ya una relación de varios años. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora él mismo también se sorprendía de su propia decisión?

Durante el par de meses siguientes después de la proposición, los días habían transcurrido demasiado rápidos para él. A pesar de que los preparativos de la boda corrieron principalmente a cargo de la novia y las amigas de ambos; logrando asi que éste quedara completamente exento de las decisiones respecto a la ceremonia, lo cual de hecho, no le molestaba. Muy por el contrario, se había sentido extrañamente aliviado al no formar parte de nada por ese entonces. Sin embargo, ahora que su participación era inevitable, se sentía seriamente abrumado.

De pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, llevaba un elegante esmoquin blanco, con un chaleco color plata, sin corbata; sus amigos le habían reprochado recordándole que el esmoquin debía ser negro.

-Pero si es una boda –alegó a secas-. ¿Por qué habría de vestir como si fuera a un funeral?

Repitió las palabras exactas que le había dicho su novia cuando le escogió el traje. Se le grabaron plenamente en la memoria y ahora respondía mecánicamente ante la crítica de sus amigos.

Se abrochó los gemelos de las mangas, y se ajustó la bufanda; sí, una bufanda. Era un recuerdo de su padre, el cual había muerto hacía seis años, la bufanda había sido el último regalo que le trajo de uno de sus viajes. Tan solo dos semanas después de eso tuvo que partir de nuevo. Aún lo recordaba bien; después de fallecer su madre al darlo a luz, su padre, la gran mayoría del tiempo salía de la ciudad, siempre ocupado, siempre negociando. Había sido uno de los más brillantes abogados, y a pesar de ello, también había tratado de ser un buen ejemplo para su hijo. Lo mejor que podría bajo sus condiciones. Siempre enseñándole valiosas lecciones, e, irónicamente, a valorar a la familia más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Así que cuando falleció, sufrió mucho. Y fue en esos momentos más vulnerables donde la había conocido a ella:

La hermana de una de sus amigas más cercanas. Ella lo acompañó en sus momentos más tristes, apoyándolo y dándole ánimos de seguir adelante. Por eso era que él la amaba, y ahora, seis años después, la iba a convertir en su esposa.

-No te vas a ver mejor, Natsu –le dijo Gray con voz molesta, al ver que éste no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo-. Después de todo ya va a ser tu esposa, no le queda de otra.

-¿Envidia, Gray? –bufó-. Ya va siendo hora de que te vistas ¿no?

Gray chasqueó la lengua, tratando de recordar donde había puesto el saco y la camisa. Aun tenía bastante tiempo, el suficiente como para comer algo antes de terminar de vestirse. Se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, juntó las manos haciendo un ademan de resignación dirigido hacia Natsu, éste pudo verlo a través del espejo, y se limitó solo a sonreír. Al ver la puerta cerrarse tras él, dejó salir un sonoro suspiro de pesar.

En menos de una hora se casaría, todos sus amigos estarían presentes. Lamentaba en cierto modo que la luna de miel tuviera que efectuarse dos semanas después, pero ahora mismo estaba en un caso muy grave. Después de que su padre falleciera, a sus 17 años no tuvo otro remedio que estudiar Leyes para hacerse cargo del bufete de abogados que él dirigía. Y aunque sabía que jamás lo haría tan bien como su progenitor, trataba de dar lo mejor siempre, a pesar de que en el fondo odiara el Derecho. Aunque había logrado hallar cierto placer en la litigación, la cual sus amigos atribuían a su tendencia a la agresión, ya que le facilitaba el culpar a los demás. Lo que de hecho le hacía un muy buen fiscal.

Natsu siempre había sido espontáneo e impulsivo, cualidades que tuvo que reprimir al terminar la carrera. Debía ser prudente y coherente ahora, siempre estudiando, siempre analizando. Se exasperaba de sí mismo, pero debía enorgullecer la memoria de su padre.

"-¿Qué te gustaría ser de grande, Natsu? -le preguntó un día.

-¡Un ninja! –contestó entusiasmado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro."

-Eso no es un trabajo, hijo.

-Umm, entonces un famoso explorador, o fuerte luchador."

En su mente infantil, había creído que cuando creciera uno de estos sueños o ambos, serían posibles. Incluso había convencido a su padre de que le pagara clases de karate y boxeo. Las cuales agradeció en las diversas ocasiones que se enfrentaba a delincuentes.

"-Eres como un héroe para mí –le decía su novia-. Siempre me estas protegiendo, Natsu."

Le repetía cada vez que la salvaba de algún peligro, o de algún idiota acosador que trataba de pasarse de listo. Natsu sonreía, cautivado por su hermoso pelo blanco y sus grandes ojos azules

Jamás habría podido ser capaz de imaginar que un par de horas después ella lo dejaría con el corazón destrozado y una carta en las manos.

No había podido concebir el sueño en toda la noche, se casaría en unas horas y, sin embargo, no había comenzado a arreglarse. Su vestido estaba pulcramente colgado en alguna habitación, lejos de ella. Escapando en la noche, se escabulló hasta un hotel y permaneció allí hasta que el sol iluminó con energía la habitación. Su celular no había parado de sonar en toda la mañana, pero no lo escuchaba, lo había puesto en modo silencioso. No se sentía capaz de contestarle a nadie.

Se dio cuenta de que todavía permanecía sentada frente a la pequeña mesa que estaba justo al lado de la puerta de entrada. Tenía entre sus manos una libreta y un sobre al lado; a su alrededor, varias hojas hechas puño amontonadas en el piso.

Ahora mismo no era capaz de pensar con claridad, se arrepentía de haberle dado el sí a aquel hombre, cuando ya desde entonces tenía todas esas dudas en su corazón.

Lo amaba, de eso estaba segura, o al menos era lo que siempre se afirmaba, lo que siempre le afirmaban. Pero cuando recibió esa propuesta de trabajo, debido a uno de sus diseños, su corazón empequeñeció y las preguntas comenzaron a rondar su mente. Hacía casi un año que había terminado la carrera, al igual que sus amigos. El diseño de modas era lo que más le apasionaba, y en diversas ocasiones había usado a su hermana mayor como su modelo. Tenía una gran sentido del gusto y de la moda, así que cuando le respondieron positivamente de la agencia de modas más importante, elogiando su trabajo, no supo que hacer. Tan solo el día anterior su novio le había propuesto matrimonio.

Ella no había tenido un trabajo sólido en ese año, de vez en cuando escribía artículos para revistas de modas, pero sabía que eso no era lo que deseaba hacer por siempre. Y hasta antes de esa llamada, había decidido conformarse con lo que tenía y resignarse a la vida como un ama de casa; supo que algo estaba mal cuando titubeó un poco antes de darle el sí a su novio.

A éste lo conoció en un momento terrible, durante el funeral de su padre. Su hermana la había llevado. No pudo evitar conmoverse al ver el estado del chico, ella misma sabía lo que era perder a sus padres, puesto que también perdió a los suyos desde muy pequeña. Aunque, a diferencia de Natsu, ella tenía a sus dos hermanos mayores, que todo el tiempo trataban de compensar la dolorosa perdida. Y fue por eso principalmente que ella trataba de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él, evitando en lo posible dejarlo solo.

Y así fue como congeniaron, unidos por el dolor de él y la ternura de ella. Iniciaron una relación formal dos años después. Él era su primer novio, al igual que ella era la primera en él también.

De ese modo, tres años de noviazgo después, le pidió ser su esposa. Llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, que eso era lo natural: casarse. Pero ahora ella tenía dudas, amaba a su novio, pero también sabía que a su lado, sería como la relación de él y su padre. Natsu trabajaba mucho últimamente, incluso desde antes de terminar la universidad; tenía que hacerlo después de la muerte de Igneel. Ni siquiera tendrían luna de miel, no por el momento. Y ella no quería esa clase de vida, de ausencias. Por lo que al abrirse ante ella un futuro inesperado de promesas y ambiciones, de lo único que pudo estar segura era que no iba a ir a la iglesia.

Cogió su celular. Tenía más de 30 llamadas perdidas de su hermana.

-Mira –dijo por el teléfono al escuchar la preocupada voz de su hermana-. Por favor no me regañes y no te enojes conmigo –su voz se había quebrado y ahora estaba llorando-. No voy a casarme con Natsu. Ven a verme por favor.

"Lissana, ¡por Dios! ¿Qué cosa estás diciendo? No puedes hacerle esto, él te ama."

-Por favor, ven a verme, hermana.

Colgó al darle la dirección y se tiró de cuclillas al suelo, el corazón le dolía si; estaba sufriendo, sufría al imaginarse el dolor que les causaría a todos, pero sobre todo el dolor que le causaría a él.

Se sentó y comenzó a escribir nuevamente, no tenía mucho tiempo. Su vuelo saldría pronto. Esperó a su hermana, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón que aquel hombre pudiera perdonarla.

.

En la Iglesia, todos los presentes se encontraban impacientes; miraban al reloj continuamente y después a la entrada. ¿Cuánto más iba a demorarse la novia?

-Estoy preocupado –dijo Natsu a Gray-. Lissana no es impuntual. Y ya ha pasado más de media hora, y, ¿si le pasó algo?

Erza, una de las damas de honor se acercó a confortarlo.

-Tranquilízate, ella está bien. Es normal que se demore, debe verse hermosa para ti. Mira tampoco ha llegado, así que debe estarla ayudando a arreglarse.

-Gracias, Erza –le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando una figura apareció en la entrada de la iglesia. Todos respiraron profundo, anticipando la entrada de la novia, pero no era ésta, sino su hermana mayor: Mirajane. Llevaba el mismo vestido que Erza, también era una de las madrinas, pero su maquillaje estaba estropeado y su rostro reflejaba una palidez tremenda.

El novio imaginó lo peor.

-Mirajane –dijeron al unísono varios de los presentes.

Ella se acercó al altar y tomó a Natsu de las manos, lo arrastró hacia el confesionario, cuidando de estar lo suficientemente apartados de los oídos ajenos.

-Por favor perdónala, Natsu –soltó inmediatamente sin darle tiempo a hablar-. Ella no va a venir.

-Pero ¿cómo? –cuestionó alterado-. ¿Está bien? Por Dios, Mira. ¿Qué le pasó?

Su voz reflejaba la angustia y su mirada se había ensombrecido.

-Lissana está bien –no pudo evitar el llanto-. Pero, ella no va a venir. Por favor, perdónala… No va a casarse contigo. Yo no sé porque tomó una decisión así de precipitada –su voz sonaba ahogada, casi era incapaz de mirar al joven a los ojos sin sentir una enorme tristeza. Ten –le entregó un sobre sellado, el cual estaba firmado por una bella caligrafía que Natsu reconoció al instante-. Ella quiere que tengas esto, me dijo que, tal vez después de leerlo, podrías ser capaz de perdonarla.

-No. Lissana no haría algo asi –tomó el sobre, mientras empuñaba sus manos-. Dime donde está, Mira, iré a buscarla, tengo que hablar con ella. ¿Por qué hace esto?

Las lágrimas recorrían los ojos de la joven. Natsu solo mantenía la mirada fija en ella, como si no lograra comprenderla. Ella trató de abrazarlo, pero él la empujó sin violencia. Seguía apretando el sobre con sus manos.

-¿Dónde está? – repitió, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza.

-Estaba en un hotel, pero me dijo que se marcharía en cuanto yo viniera para acá. Natsu, yo no sé lo que está pasando. ¿Había problemas entre ustedes?

El chico bajó la vista, dejó de apretar los labios cuando sintió un ligero sabor a sangre en la lengua. ¿Problemas? Se preguntó por dentro. No, no había problemas. Ella era feliz con él. ¿Lo era? Ahora recordaba que cuando le propuso matrimonio, ella demoró mucho más de lo normal para responderle, y cuando intentó besarla debido a la emoción, había bajado la cabeza, por lo que el beso lo recibió en la frente. Pero eso no podía significar nada, simplemente ella también estaba emocionada y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Tal vez, ella había logrado sentir sus inseguridades, y, si era así, entonces por qué nunca le dijo nada. ¿Por qué esperó hasta este preciso momento?, cuando él ya no habría sido capaz de dar marcha atrás. Pensó en la ceremonia, en sus amigos; todos vestidos para ellos. Sus mejores amigos, arreglados de manera casi igual para ser los padrinos. ¿Cómo reaccionarían?

Salió de la sala para enfrentarse a los invitados. Se había limpiado el labio, y trato de endurecer la mirada y la voz, mientras pronunciaba las palabras que jamás hubiera imaginado que diría ese día:

-La boda está cancelada –tragó saliva, apretando la mandíbula-. Por favor, siéntanse libres de asistir al banquete, sería una lástima desperdiciar tanta comida.

Trató de fingir una sonrisa cuando dijo esto último, pero su boca apenas se curvó en una mueca desagradable.

Los padrinos fueron los primeros en acercarse, seguidos por las madrinas.

Lo último que Natsu quería o podía hacer era explicarles, no terminaba de asimilar las palabras de Mirajane, por lo que no se sentía capaz de repetirlas.

Sonrió con amargura mientras los dejaba atrás, ignorando sus preguntas. Le pareció escuchar incluso frases de consuelo y alguna que otra critica dirigida hacia la novia por parte de los invitados. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera detenido a callarlos. Sin embargo ahora, ni siquiera volteó a mirarlos con rabia; cientos de pensamientos martilleaban su mente. Mientras empuñaba con fuerza el sobre que le entregó Mirajane, al punto de arrugarlo seriamente, cayó en cuenta que dentro de este, estaba la única respuesta que llegaría a encontrar.

_Gracias por leer, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo (que no debería tomarme mucho subir puesto que ya está escrito xD) Saludos! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

_._

_Un año antes_

_._

" Despertó jadeando angustiosamente. Erza se había colocado a su lado, y al verlo reaccionar así, lo abrazó instintivamente.

-¿Volviste a soñar con ella? –le preguntó con tristeza.

-Sí -respondió con pesar-. Ni siquiera en mis sueños soy capaz de hacer algo para ayudarla.

-Jellal –hundió su rostro en la espalda de él-. Ya pasaron más de dos años, no puedes seguir atormentándote. Nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa… ¿Sabes? Probablemente gane el ascenso para jefa de redacción.

Trató de alegrarlo, y por alguna razón, lo logró, como siempre. Él tomó sus manos que le abrazaban y las llevó a sus labios, besándolas suavemente. Se giró, quedando frente a ella, sonrió al ver como ésta se cubría pudorosamente el cuerpo desnudo con la sábana. Acercó su rostro y la besó con ternura para, poco a poco, besarla con pasión.

Media hora después se había metido a duchar.

-Llegaré tarde y será tu culpa –le reclamaba con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Erza reía mientras se encogía entre las sabanas.

-¿Es muy duro el entrenamiento? –preguntó preocupada.

-Nada que no pueda soportar –respondió mientras se ataba los zapatos.

Ella sonrió con melancolía, no había estado de acuerdo cuando Jellal le dijo que se enlistaría en las Fuerzas Especiales, tenía miedo de que pudiera pasarle algo. Más sin embargo, no pudo evitar apoyarlo, en parte se enorgullecía. Sabía que tampoco era fácil para él, los entrenamientos eran pesados y agotadores. Ella lo sabía, su padre había sido militar, y al ser la única hija, la educó con estricta disciplina. Vaya, si hasta le había enseñado defensa personal.

"Las mujeres son débiles por naturaleza, Erza" le decía, "por eso debes aprender a defenderte; al menos así, podrás hacer frente a cualquier hombre que quiera hacerte daño"

Y Erza estaba en excelente condición física, tenía la educación de su padre profundamente arraigada. Incluso le enseñó a usar armas. Así que ella no era alguien de quien pudieran burlarse ya que por supuesto que podía defenderse, también había aprendido a luchar; para poder hacer frente a cualquiera que se atreviera a querer provocarle un daño. Jamás habría podido ser capaz de imaginar que el primer hombre que la dañaría era ese mismo que tanto amaba y que ahora la despedía con un profundo beso.

-Hoy es mi guardia –le dijo-. Así que te estaré acosando por el celular. Te veo hasta mañana, Erza. Te amo.

Suspiro profundamente cuando él cerró la puerta, el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que seguía desnuda. Amaba profundamente a ese hombre, era su primer amor, y estaba segura de que sería el único. Lo supo incluso desde el momento en que él le dirigió la palabra por primera vez: era el de nuevo ingreso en la escuela y casi sin ningún pudor, le pidió una cita al instante de conocerla. No había podido evitar sonrojarse al ver lo atractivo que era el muchacho que desde ese momento se sentó a su lado. Y ahora, seis años después, era ella la que llegaría tarde a su trabajo.

.

Jellal avanzaba a paso rápido, debía coger el subterráneo con rapidez, no podía llegar tarde, lo arrestarían; aunque, igualmente estaba de guardia, así que no le preocupaba tanto.

No, se apresuró. Erza se enfadaría si lo arrestaban. Al cruzar con el semáforo en rojo y cuando al fin logró bajar con rapidez las escaleras, una escena le congeló la sangre. A unos metros, en una de las bancas que se encontraban más adelante, una joven se estaba desangrando en el piso. Rápidamente comenzó a rodearse de gente pidiendo ayuda. Pudo ver a un guardia de seguridad, hablando fuertemente por el radio y corriendo a auxiliar a la muchacha. Y entonces, no pudo evitarlo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y un mar de recuerdos empezaron a martirizarle.

Ya habían pasado más de dos años, y sin embargo, recordó cada momento con perfecta claridad:

.

"-Ya estoy lista, hermano.

Jellal había terminado de servirle cereal en su plato. El cual acompañó con un poco de yogur.

-Desayuna, Wendy. Apresúrate, recuerda que no podemos llegar tarde.

-¿Erza no vendrá hoy? –le preguntó mientras vertía la leche en el tazón de cereal.

-No. Tiene exámenes –suspiró con desgano-. No creo que la vea hoy.

-Y, ¿tú no deberías tener exámenes también?

-Bueno –sonrió presuntuoso-. Yo exenté todas las materias.

Wendy sonrió con orgullo, su hermano era muy inteligente. Habían salido con el tiempo justo. La dejó en la entrada de la escuela.

-Hoy pasara a recogerte Polyushka. Yo tengo que reunirme con el abogado después de clases.

La despidió con un beso en la mejilla; era su hermana menor, y él era el único responsable de ella. Sus padres le habían dejado un cuantioso fideicomiso a cada uno. Hacía tres años que ambos habían fallecido en un accidente de auto; Wendy sobrevivió de milagro, solo tuvo un hombro dislocado y algunos golpes. Él se había quedado en casa a estudiar. Su hermana era una niña muy perspicaz, no había tenido necesidad de explicarle lo que sucedió con sus padres, pues ella lo comprendió desde el primer momento en que llegó al hospital lesionada. Los había visto, aunque a ella fue a la primera que sacaron del auto, pudo verlos y entender porque sus padres ya no podían moverse. Y así, se quedó solo él con su hermana, esto lo obligó a cambiar de escuela en el último año e inevitablemente a madurar y saber hacerse responsable de la pequeña de ocho años.

Erza, como siempre, fue su salvadora: Era como si Wendy hubiera obtenido también una hermana mayor. La trataba con increíble ternura, era paciente con ella y la atención que le dedicaba también era genuina. Podía haber sido una excelente madre para ella, si la tragedia no se hubiera interpuesto.

Estaba reunido con el abogado cuando recibió una llamada desesperada de Polyushka, la mujer que cuidaba de Wendy cuando él no estaba presente.

A Jellal le bajó el color del rostro, y el licenciado se alarmó al verlo.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó.

-Hubo un tiroteo cerca de la escuela de mi hermana –se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sollozando-. Wendy…

Salió corriendo del restaurante, el abogado fue detrás de él. Subieron con rapidez al auto de éste y se dirigieron a la escuela. El vehículo se detuvo tres cuadras antes de llegar, no había manera de pasar; toda la manzana se encontraba cubierta de policías. No permitían el paso a nadie, sin embargo, Jellal saltó los autos que bloqueaban el camino con increíble velocidad y corrió hacia el instituto, ignorando los gritos y las advertencias de los oficiales. Era bastante ágil y rápido, por lo que no pudieron detenerlo cuando atravesó a toda prisa la cerca que delimitaba los terrenos de la escuela. Se detuvo al llegar a ésta, con el corazón en la mano al ver la escena que se presentaba frente a él. Había más personas en la entrada, todas con el rostro encogido y lágrimas, solo había tres cadáveres afuera, pero al contemplarlos con atención, Jellal sintió como la sangre le abandonaba el cuerpo y sus piernas flaqueaban. Ahí estaba su hermana, en un charco de sangre, con Polyushka de rodillas a su lado y varios paramédicos alrededor.

.

-¡Señor! –sintió como lo sacudían, despertándole de sus ensoñaciones-. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Es acaso familiar suya?

Alzó la vista confundido y se encontró con las miradas de varios de los presentes. Ya había llegado la ambulancia, y la joven herida estaba siendo colocada en la camilla, un paramédico hacia presión en el abdomen, sobre la herida.

Jellal suspiró con alivio, estaba viva por lo menos.

-¿Desea acompañarla en la ambulancia? –le preguntó nuevamente el guardia de seguridad.

-No –se aclaró la voz-. En realidad no sé quién es. Lo siento, es solo que… con permiso.

Se retiró, subiendo las escaleras nuevamente. Recibió la luz del sol de lleno, cegándolo por un instante. Jamás podría olvidar ese momento, el recuerdo de la muerte de su hermana parecía que lo atormentaría siempre y por más que intentaba, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Sabía que de haber estado allí él la habría protegido, se habría enfrentado a esos sicarios que en aras de dar una advertencia al director de la escuela, quien había declarado conocer a los principales operadores de una de las Mafias más peligrosas, lograron amedrentarlo ejecutando un tiroteo en su instituto.

Jellal se maldijo una y otra vez. En ese entonces aun no terminaba la carrera como agente policial en los Cuerpos de Defensa y Seguridad, por lo que no tenía permitido portar ningún arma. Sin embargo se juró a si mismo que no cesaría hasta hacer pagar a los culpables. Debido a esto era que había decidido entrar al curso de Fuerzas Especiales, solo ahí aprendería todo lo necesario para lograr su objetivo. Aunque eso significara embarcarse hacia una muerte constante y, peor aún, renunciar a la mujer de su vida. Erza lo llenaba de alegría, había logrado mantenerlo de pie y él la amaba tanto, que a veces pensaba que no era justo para su hermana el sentirse así. Mucho menos justo para la mujer que amaba obligarla a cargar con sus demonios.

_-Perdóname, Erza. _"

.

.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Mirajane? –preguntaron los padrinos al unísono, cuando la vieron acercarse.

-¿Dónde está Lissana?

Erza se había puesto al frente de todos ellos, y Mirajane les explicó lo sucedido. Después de escucharla, trató de buscar a Natsu, le marcó a su celular, pero sabía que todo eso iba a ser inútil. Él era un hombre testarudo, hablaría cuando quisiera hablar.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó Gray.

-Si –respondió con desgano-. Es solo que nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿Cómo pudo Lissana hacer esto? Ella es consciente del gran amor que Natsu le tiene, ¿Cómo es que nada de eso le ha importado? Prefirió abandonarlo.

El rostro de Erza se había ensombrecido y las lágrimas amenazaban con cubrir sus mejillas.

Gray tragó saliva. Sabía que esto también la afligía, a pesar de que ya había pasado un año desde que Jellal la abandonó, era obvio que ella aun no lo había superado totalmente. Bastaba saber que aun guardaba el mensaje de voz con el que se había despedido de ella.

Natsu era el que más la había apoyado todos esos días, maldiciendo a Jellal todas las veces. En realidad, Natsu nunca había visto llorar a Erza, jamás la había sentido tan vulnerable y eso le afectaba profundamente. A Gray también le dolía ver así a su amiga, se conocían desde pequeños, y aunque él, a diferencia de Natsu, la había visto llorar antes. Esta era la primera vez, después de la muerte de su padre, que ella sufría.

Podía entender las razones de Jellal para alejarla, era obvio que él había pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo, pero Erza estaba con él. Todos habían sido testigos de cómo ella evitó que su novio cayera en la depresión, prácticamente casi vivía con él.

Así que no pudo más que mirarla compasivamente, sin saber qué hacer. El resto de sus amigos también mostraban un rostro desasosegado y preocupado.

-¿Irán al banquete? –les preguntó Cana, otra de las madrinas, su vestido era igual al de las demás, solo que un poco más escotado y con tirantes en vez de mangas.

-Yo realmente no me siento con ánimos de festejar –contestó Erza, forzando una sonrisa.

-Deberíamos festejar –se unió Bisca, acompañada de su novio, Alzack, otro de los padrinos-. Después de todo, logramos apartar este tiempo valioso para estar todos juntos como antes.

Sonrieron, Bisca tenía razón. Todos ellos tenían trabajos y metas que cumplir. Ya habían logrado terminar sus carreras, y la mayoría tenían agendas apretadas. La boda de Natsu había sido el pretexto perfecto para pasar tiempo juntos. Pero en unos días tendrían que volver enfrentar la realidad. Eran brillantes, cada uno de ellos, a su manera. Poseían cualidades únicas que los hacían destacarse de entre los demás. Como si cierta magia los envolviera.

-Pero estaremos en contacto –gritaba Cana con una copa de vino en la mano, desde que llegaron a la recepción ella no había parado, apenas había probado la comida. Simplemente no parecía querer alejarse de la barra.

-Tú estarás cerca de mi hermana –comentó Elfman a Gray-. Después de todo, sus carreras son las mismas.

-¿Creen que Natsu esté bien? –preguntó finalmente Levy, quien se encontraba al lado de Jet, ambos padrinos también.

Todos suspiraron. Conocían muy bien al joven, él era claro como el agua. No era difícil descifrarlo, sin embargo, había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Se molestaba con facilidad y se había obsesionado desde la muerte de su padre con el trabajo de éste. Ahora era más serio y sus ataques de impulsividad parecían haber perdido fuerza.

No obstante, cuando Lisanna no estaba presente, él se relajaba inconscientemente y volvía ser gracioso y espontáneo.

-Tal vez regrese a su antiguo modo de ser. Al menos antes era más divertido.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –alegó Elfman a Gray-. Si peleaban todo el tiempo.

-Es que Natsu antes era más idiota –respondió Gray tranquilamente con una gran sonrisa, mientras se llevaba un trago de cerveza a la boca, mismo que escupió instantáneamente al sentir un repentino golpe en la cabeza.

-Lo dice el que apenas salió de la Iglesia y no pudo evitar quitarse el traje –una mueca burlona y fastidiada se formó en la boca de Natsu mientras hablaba. Se sacudió la mano, no supo medir la fuerza al golpear a su amigo.

Gray se habría puesto de pie inmediatamente, dispuesto a regresarle el golpe, de no haber sido porque la sorpresa de verlo ahí lo paralizó, al igual que a todos los demás.

-Natsu –Erza fue la primera en hablar-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El joven esbozo una sonrisa y se dejó caer sobre la silla, dio un profundo trago a la cerveza que se encontraba frente a él, antes de responder.

-No quiero hablar de eso. De hecho no pensaba en venir, pero Gildartz fue a casa y me convenció de regresar hacia acá. En realidad, no es que me apetezca estar solo ahora, de todos modos, es difícil estar todos juntos. Aprovechemos estos momentos.

Dijo esto último con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Todos brindaron con alegría. Prácticamente habían crecido juntos y era duro el ya no verse con tanta frecuencia. Pero era por el bien de cada uno de ellos. Había metas que cumplir, caminos que recorrer. Y muy dentro de ellos, sabían que siempre estarían juntos. Siempre al pendiente unos de otros.

-Y cuando hagan algún amigo nuevo, deben de jurar que lo traerán, para que cuente con nuestra bendición porque serán también como hermanos para nosotros –dijo Mirajane ya caída la noche, sin poder ocultar el estado de embriaguez que ya se avecinaba.

-Y sobre todo a las parejas –pronunció Cana con entusiasmo, levantando su copa efusivamente.

Erza no pudo evitar tensar la mandíbula ante esto último. Esa misma mañana había escuchado por enésima vez el buzón de voz que Jellal había dejado un año atrás. Se le encogía el corazón cada vez que escuchaba su voz grave y suave repitiéndole lo mismo cada vez:

"_Erza… te ruego que me perdones por lo que estoy a punto de hacer pero no considero justo el que te sigas preocupando por mí. Es obvio que la tragedia que me ha envuelto me ha afectado más de lo que podría confesar. Mi conciencia simplemente no me deja en paz, y sé que eso a ti también te afecta, y créeme, lastimarte es lo último que podría hacer. Comprenderé si llegas a odiarme, estas en toda la razón de hacerlo. Me han ofrecido hacer los seis meses restantes del curso fuera del país y he aceptado. Después de eso, será decisión de mis superiores a donde decidan enviarme y no me siento capaz de pedirte que esperes por mí. Seria egoísta de mi parte y muy injusto para ti. Tú tienes tus propias metas por cumplir. Así que te suplico que por favor las cumplas. Debes ser la reportera más brillante y tenaz. Yo seré feliz sabiendo que tú también lo eres… Adiós, Erza._"

Repitió el correo de voz una vez más, sonriendo con amargura. ¿Sería capaz de ser feliz realmente, sin él?

Alzó la mirada, todos sus amigos estaban riendo y haciendo bromas, sobretodo Natsu. A quien apenas unas horas antes le habían roto el corazón; y sin embargo allí estaba, arriba de una mesa, haciendo un baile estúpido mientras todos reían: Mirajane al lado de su hermano, Elfman; Cana riendo junto a Gray, este último lanzándole improperios al que bailaba en su mesa; Bisca y su novio Alzack, algo apartados pero igualmente felices; Levy, en medio de Jet y Droy, quienes la elogiaban sin parar mientras seguían bebiendo. Incluso el magistrado, Makarov, quien había visto crecer a todos y a pesar de eso, los seguía llamando niños, formaba parte de la diversión al lado de Gildartz, Macao y Wakaba.

-Así que tú serás el sucesor de Makarov, Gildartz. El próximo magistrado –mencionaba Macao.

-Con suerte, espero contar con el apoyo de ustedes.

-Por supuesto. Tú eres el más fuerte entre todos los candidatos –lo animó Wakaba.

-Claro que será Gildartz –gritó Makarov, levantando su copa-. Es mi mano derecha, nadie tiene más capacidades que él para ocuparse de todo el departamento judicial.

-Por cierto, abuelo –preguntó Gray-, ¿por qué no vino tu nieto "de verdad"? Hace años que no sabemos de él.

-Umm, Laxus está muy ocupado con el campeonato que se avecina, se la pasa todo el tiempo entrenando. A fin de cuentas me avisó que no podría venir. Pero deberías preguntarle a Mira –volteó a ver a la joven con una sonrisa pícara, obviamente también estaba pasado de copas-. Ella ha estado muy en contacto con Laxus.

De pronto todas las miradas se fueron hacia ella, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentirse expuesta. Inclusive Natsu paró de hacer pantomimas para acercarse a ella.

-¿Es cierto que se ha vuelto muy fuerte? –le preguntó.

-Y es eso lo único que te interesa saber –rebatió Gray irritado.

El hermano de Mirajane solo mantenía la expresión seria e incómoda. Era consciente del afecto que tenía su hermana hacia el nieto de Makarov. Pero aquél nunca había terminado de caerle bien. Incluso una vez estuvo a punto de llegar a los puños con él por haber hecho llorar a su hermana. Ella era demasiado buena para él. Y Laxus varias veces se había aprovechado de su nobleza.

-A quien aún no conocemos es a tu otra nieta –dijo Levi-. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Ah sí, Evergreen.

Makarov suspiró, él tampoco estaba muy en contacto con ella, debido a que cuando su hijo Iván se divorció de su esposa, ella se quedó con la custodia de la niña, y su hijo con la de Laxus, aunque había sido Makarov quien más le cuidó. Sin embargo, después de que la madre murió, hacia un par de años. Los hermanos se volvieron más unidos y ahora vivían juntos.

-Así que siempre sí hay algo entre tú y Laxus, Mira –chasqueaba Cana dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

-Solo fui a ver una de sus peleas. No hay nada entre él y yo…

-Laxus escogió una profesión genial –interrumpió Natsu con entusiasmo.

-Ni siquiera estudió para llegar a eso –replicó Elfman fastidiado-. Como un hombre, es mí deber seguir ese ejemplo y enfrentarlo.

-Eso es mejor que quitarte la ropa para vivir –dijo Macao burlonamente mirando a Gray.

-Es un trabajo perfectamente normal. Además se me da bastante bien.

-No estás trabajando ahora –comentó Levy avergonzada-. Ponte algo de ropa.

-Así que todos ya tienen un buen lugar donde trabajar –suspiro Cana con pesar-. Al parecer soy la única que no tiene idea que hacer con su vida.

Su padre era el Comisario de Policía, y al parecer el candidato más seguro a magistrado. Y ella apenas había logrado terminar los estudios, de no haber sido por Makarov y sus amigos, se habría criado completamente sola. Gildartz, su padre, se ausentaba mucho debido a su trabajo y ella siempre se mantenía preocupada de que regresara a salvo de esas arriesgadas misiones de captura a las que se dedicaba. Así que no tenía un ejemplo claro de seguridad y constancia, por lo que recurría mucho al alcohol, le gustaba la sensación que le brindaba, de libertad y despreocupación. Sin embargo, era muy receptiva, y cuando algo habría de ir mal, era la primera en sentirlo. Tal vez por eso creía en el destino y la suerte.

-¿Te pasa algo, Cana? –preguntó Levy al verla con la mirada perdida.

-El alcohol se está terminando –respondió con pesar.

-¿Cómo es que no te emborrachas? –objetó Macao.

-Una mujer no debería beber tanto –replicaba Erza, arrastrando las palabras, mientras bebía un poco más.

-¡Tú ya estás borracha! –exclamaron Jet y Droy al unísono.

Y en realidad no había gran diferencia en el resto de los invitados, aunque la mayoría ya se había retirado a sus casas; los que quedaban estaban en un estado casi lamentable, discutiendo con personajes imaginarios o visualizando escenas inexistentes.

Alzack y Bisca se encontraban dando un espectáculo, era evidente que las cosas entre ellos iban demasiado bien, o que el alcohol los soltaba bastante. Los comentarios acerca de que buscaran un hotel no se hicieron esperar.

Aun así, varios de los presentes envidiaban su situación, sobretodo Erza, quien gracias a la gran cantidad de bebida ingerida, era una borracha melancólica y conflictiva. Ahora más que nunca pensaba en Jellal y a la vez también lo maldecía, por permitirle verse así, tan vulnerable y… bueno, ebria. Jellal era sensato, jamás la habría dejado beber más de la cuenta. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que las lágrimas estaban a punto de hacerse presentes, miró al resto de sus amigos. Todos la pasaban estupendo, nadie había mencionado el detalle de la boda, era como si fuera un asunto pasado o prohibido. Simplemente disfrutaban del alcohol y la comida gratis. La imagen era muy grata.

-Los tengo a ellos –decidió Erza-. Claro que puedo ser feliz. Mis amigos son mi felicidad. Mientras los tenga a ellos, todo va a estar bien.

Sonrió tiernamente y se terminó de un trago su cerveza. Se acercó a los chicos al ver como estos empezaban a retarse a vencidas.

-Oh, Erza –dijo Natsu con entusiasmo-. Yo voy contra ti.

.

Sin saberlo, muy lejos de ahí, también se celebraba una fiesta, donde los festejados también eran novios. Era su fiesta de compromiso, sin embargo, el ambiente en ésta era totalmente opuesto. La cena y la música eran muy elegantes, como debía de ser en una familia acomodada. La futura novia era una joven de gran belleza, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un hermoso vestido de seda color azul.

.

.

.

_Bueno, tomó mas tiempo del esperado. Me disculpo por ello. Traté de bajar un poco más el drama en este capitulo (oh, es que me encanta el drama xD). _

_Me esforzaré por no tardar tan descaradamente tanto en el próximo :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

.

Sin saberlo, muy lejos de ahí, también se celebraba una fiesta, donde los festejados también eran novios. Era su fiesta de compromiso, sin embargo, el ambiente en ésta era totalmente opuesto. La cena y la música eran muy elegantes, como debía de ser en una familia acomodada. La futura novia era una joven de gran belleza, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un hermoso vestido de seda color azul.

-Te ves muy hermosa esta noche, Lucy –la elogió el apuesto joven.

-Gracias, Loke –respondió con un muy leve sonrojo, bajando la vista.

El hombre que su padre le había escogido como esposo era realmente guapo y encantador también. Siempre estaba lleno de halagos hacia ella, sin embargo, como tristemente se había dado cuenta después, también estaba lleno de halagos hacia otras.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Lucy perdiera de vista a su novio. Y tampoco se extrañó por esto. Todas las veces que habían salido, siempre sucedía lo mismo, él se ausentaba sin que ella se diera cuenta, a veces regresaba, a veces no. Y cuando esto último sucedía, al volver a verla le llevaba un fastuoso ramo de rosas. Lucy ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces arrojó hermosas rosas multicolores a la basura, hastiada. No obstante, cuando su padre le informó de que tendría que casarse con su novio, puesto que la compañía familiar había entrado en un estado crítico del cual en muy poco tiempo llegaría a ser insostenible; no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza. No quería hacerlo, ella no estaba enamorada, jamás podría estar enamorada de un patán como el que le ponían en frente.

Los rumores sobre su galantería hacia otras damas la asfixiaban. No le importaba realmente lo que Loke hiciera en su tiempo libre, le interesaba demasiado poco como para llegar a celarlo; pero era la insistencia de las demás mujeres sobre el tema lo que la molestaba.

.

-Así que por fin alguien logro domar al león –le decía con malicia una de las invitadas-. Te deseo mucha suerte, Lucy. Y paciencia…

Lucy mantuvo la mirada apartada, buscando a su padre, cuando al fin lo localizó, dejó a la mujer con la palabra en la boca que al parecer todavía tenía cuerda para más.

-Padre –dijo apartándolo de un par de hombres mayores-. ¿Podría hablar contigo en privado?

-Pero, ¿Qué dices, Lucy? No puedes abandonar a tus invitados, todos han venido a celebrar tu compromiso.

La joven suspiró resignada. Ni siquiera conocía a la mayoría de las personas que estaban presentes, y a las que sí, le expresaban la suficiente antipatía como para mantenerse al margen de ellas.

-Solo será un momento, por favor.

Le encaminó escaleras arriba, cruzando el gran salón soberbiamente adornado; hasta su despacho, en el segundo piso. Era una habitación amplia, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas con libreros que llegaban hasta el techo, todos los libros estaban clasificados en orden, dependiendo de su materia. Al fondo, una gran ventana cubría casi la pared entera. Enfrente de ésta un escritorio grande, con dos más pequeños a los lados. Había un servicio de bar, y frente a este, una sala en color carmín.

-Padre –comenzó-. No quiero casarme con Loke.

Jude Heartfilia aspiró profundo, cerrando la mano en un puño.

-Hija –trató de hablar con suavidad, sin lograrlo-. Cuando te anuncié de tu compromiso, no recuerdo haberte pedido autorización. Esta boda no es algo que quieras o no. Es algo que se realiza y ya.

-Pero yo no lo amo –no pudo contener más las lágrimas-. Él no es lo que yo deseo en un esposo.

-¿Sabes cuantas señoritas envidian tu posición en estos momentos, Lucy? El hijo de Regulus es uno de los mejores partidos que hay, es atractivo y está muy bien educado.

-¡Pero es un mujeriego! No me respeta.

-Bueno, hija. Es algo que deberás aprender a sobrellevar. Esta unión nos salvará de la ruina y lo sabes. Has crecido entre lujos, Lucy. No podrías soportar un mundo sin ellos. Todo esto lo hago por nuestro bien.

Dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-Mamá jamás me habría permitido casarme sin amor –lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-Tu madre ya no está aquí.

Salió del despacho sin voltear atrás. Su hija entraría en razón, pensaba, a fin de cuentas, era por el bien del apellido Heartfilia.

.

Lucy no fue capaz de regresar a la fiesta, en lugar de eso, se encaminó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se tiró sobre la cama, abrazó uno de sus osos de peluche y rompió en llanto. Apenas había cumplido 22 años, no podía cargar con las responsabilidades que le imponía su padre. Recordó a su mamá, en ese entonces ella era feliz realmente, al igual que su padre. Después de su muerte, todo cambió. Jude se dedicó de lleno a la empresa. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentado a charlar con su padre. Cuando él tenía que comunicarle algo, simplemente la llamaba a su despacho, sin saludarla, sin preguntarle cómo estaba. Solo le decía lo que tenía que decir y le pedía que se retirara.

Esto la lastimaba profundamente, pensó que aceptando el matrimonio podría hacerlo feliz. Pero parecía que eso ya no era posible. Solo se interesaba por su empresa, a pesar de que él mismo había sido el único responsable de casi llevarla a la quiebra, debido a sus malas decisiones y a unas inversiones sin frutos.

Y ahora, tenía que ser ella la que evitara que todo se derrumbara. Era consciente de que su matrimonio les beneficiaria más a ellos que a la otra parte. Pero aun así no quería hacerlo. No podía pasar el resto de su vida junto a un hombre que pasaba el resto de la suya con muchas otras. Simplemente le enfermaba la idea. Loke podía ser guapo y encantador, pero no era un hombre de verdad. Tenía una muy mala reputación y tal vez lo único que podía interesarle de Lucy, era que ésta en diversas ocasiones había rechazado sus indecorosas propuestas. Lo que le hacía que él la deseara más, debido a que ella era diferente. No se entregaría a cualquiera. Y Loke, pensaba que tal vez, después de ser su esposa, no podría negarse a nada. No contaba con que su novia tenía otros planes en mente.

.

Y entonces, ella lo decidió. Levantándose de la cama, se desvistió; buscó unos jeans y una blusa cómoda. Se puso unas botas y tomando una maleta, empezó a empacar unas pocas cosas, solo las suficientes, las necesarias. Se hizo una pequeña coleta en el cabello, de lado. Tomó su bolso y la maleta, y se dispuso a salir. Sería duro, lo sabía, nunca había trabajado, pero era inteligente y talentosa. Había terminado ya su carrera. Encontraría un lugar en el mundo para ella, y más importante aún: encontraría sentimientos sinceros en los demás.

Nadie habría puesto atención a la joven en jeans que bajaba con rapidez las escaleras, de no haber sido porque la fuerte voz de un hombre la detuvo mientras cruzaba la estancia a paso decidido.

-Lucy –le gritó-. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Siendo sincera, padre. Ni yo misma lo sé. Pero te diré lo que sí sé. Porque no habré de repetírtelo de nuevo –miró a su alrededor con aire retador-. Espero que también escuchen ustedes con claridad. Así tendrán de qué hablar por un tiempo –volvió a mirar a su padre con gravedad-. No voy a casarme con Loke, ni con ningún otro hombre que tú elijas. He decidido que es mi vida la que estás apostando. Y como mía, las decisiones las tomaré yo. No pienso vivir más bajo tu techo, padre. Bajo esta tiranía que ejerces sobre mí.

Sabiendo que no sería capaz de contener las lágrimas por más tiempo, retrocedió, dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-¿Cómo piensas vivir, Lucy? –la detuvo del brazo con fuerza.

-No te preocupes por eso –se soltó violentamente-. No pienso pedirte nada. No me llevo nada que no sea mío. Y no me llevo nada que sea tuyo. Adiós, padre.

Salió con rapidez, ante la mirada expectante y escudriñadora de los presentes. Los susurros y murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Jude hervía de ira y vergüenza. Tratando de no encontrarse con la mirada de nadie, subió las escaleras, encerrándose en su oficina.

Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Lucy volviera a saber de su padre.

.

No tenía idea de adonde se dirigía, jamás había tomado el transporte urbano, así que se decidió por un taxi. No era mucho el dinero que llevaba, pero debía ser suficiente para poder vivir hasta encontrar un trabajo.

El taxista la llevó hasta una modesta posada, recomendación de él mismo.

-Aquí solo viven mujeres –le dijo al detenerse frente a un edificio de tres pisos, con una fachada muy bien cuidada y ventanales adornados con jarrones y flores-. Y es una zona bastante segura, a tan solo tres cuadras se encuentra la estación de policía más importante de la ciudad. Así que estarás bien aquí.

Lucy sonrió amablemente, el hombre era muy educado y se dirigía a ella con mucho respeto.

-La mujer que renta es mi tía –continuó-. Por eso sé que estarás bien. Ella cuida muy bien de sus inquilinas. Te acompañaré para que no tengas ningún problema.

La ayudó a salir del vehículo y se dirigieron hacia la entrada, que estaba cerrada desde dentro y solo se podía entrar con autorización. El joven presionó un nombre en el intercomunicador y poco después escucharon una voz molesta y gruñona a través del receptor.

-Son más de las diez de la noche. No se permiten visitas.

-Tía, soy Dan. ¿Podrías abrir?

-¿Dan? Hijo –respondió cambiando el tono por uno más amable, aunque no por mucho-. No vendrás de nuevo a tratar de seducir a una de mis niñas ¿verdad?

El joven se sonrojó gravemente y miró a Lucy, mientras negaba insistentemente con la cabeza. Ésta solo se limitó a sonreír cortésmente desviando la mirada.

-N-no sé de qué hablas, tía Ooba. Por favor, ya abre –suspiró resignado.

Frente a ellos, ahora estaba una mujer de avanzada edad, no muy alta de estatura y con su pelo blanco recogido sobre la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto solemne. Dan inmediatamente se inclinó y besó a la mujer en la mejilla.

-¿Ella es tu novia? –preguntó hojeando a Lucy detenidamente.

El muchacho se sonrojó nuevamente y sonrió.

-No, no. Es una clienta, me ha preguntado si conocía de un lugar decente donde pudiera hospedarse. Y no hay mejor lugar que en tu posada, tía.

-Bueno, eso es muy cierto –sonrió, examinando a Lucy con la mirada-. Dime, jovencita ¿Estás sola en la ciudad?

Lucy asintió mientras la anciana se despedía de Dan, quien no muy convencido se subía al auto viéndolas entrar al edificio.

Ooba guió a Lucy hacia una de las pocas habitaciones que tenía desocupadas, en el segundo piso. Era amplia y estaba totalmente amueblada, contaba con un largo sillón justo pegado a la pared de enfrente, cuya ventana daba a un amplio balcón. Tenía una pequeña cocineta con barra desayunadora y un cómodo y modesto comedor de cuatro sillas, a la izquierda estaba la recamara, que era más pequeña, pero cómoda y justo en frente de ésta, el sanitario.

-¿Y estás en la ciudad por estudios..?

-No –respondió Lucy a la pregunta-. Ya terminé mis estudios. Ahora planeo trabajar.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo sin mucho interés-. Siéntete libre de decorarla a tu gusto. Aquí están las llaves; la grande es la que vas a necesitar para la entrada de abajo. Procura no perderla, y no está permitido que se la des a alguien más. El edificio después de todo es mío, y no dejo entrar a cualquiera. Las visitas después de las diez de noche tampoco me parecen bien.

La muchacha sonrió, accediendo a todas sus condiciones. Que eran bastantes lógicas y aceptables.

Firmó el contrato de arrendamiento, deslizando una gota de sudor en su frente al ver que tenía que pagar tres meses por adelantado más el depósito de un mes. Pero el lugar estaba tan limpio y bien ubicado que no puso reparo en el precio de alquiler, el cual la había dejado ya sin la mitad de todo su capital; obviamente el departamento era más de lo que podía permitirse, pero le encantó. Estaría segura y le reconfortaba el saber que era una residencia de solo mujeres. La hacía sentirse más confiada.

Lo primero que hizo al quedarse sola, fue darse un baño y observar durante varios minutos la ciudad que tenía ante sus ojos desde el balcón. Su rostro se entristeció al recordar el modo que salió de casa. Ahora estaba completamente sola; se repitió que mañana mismo buscaría un trabajo. Su sueño era ser una escritora, le encantaba el romance y la aventura, y era de esto de lo que trataban las historias que escribía. Había leído casi todos los libros que su padre mantenía en su despacho, la gran mayoría era herencia de su madre; quien siempre le contaba relatos al arroparla para dormir. Y gracias a esto fue que Lucy decidió estudiar lengua y literatura a pesar de las objeciones de su padre. Amaba leer, casi tanto como amaba escribir. Sin embargo, nunca había dejado que nadie leyera sus historias. Se sentí insegura respecto a ellas, desde que, al escribir la primera y tratar de que su padre la leyera, éste simplemente la había ignorado, diciéndole que solo perdía el tiempo.

" –Nadie jamás se ha hecho rico a base de escribir cuentos, Lucy –espetó ante la insistencia de ella-. Yo me preocupo por cuidar tu futuro y tú solo pierdes el tiempo en pasatiempos ridículos. Ahora déjame que estoy muy ocupado.

-Pero es mi primer historia –sollozó cuando su padre le cerró la puerta en la cara-, sobre ti y mamá. "

.

No se dio cuenta en que momento el llanto comenzó, pero se limpió las lágrimas inmediatamente, saliendo de sus recuerdos al escuchar como un grupo de jóvenes armaba escándalo frente al edificio. Recargó el cuerpo sobre el barandal, para tener una mejor visión de la escena. No escuchaba claramente lo que decían, pero pudo percatarse de que se encontraban en un estado inconveniente.

-Maldición –gritó la joven de cabello azul-. Natsu se quedó con mi bolso y allí tenia mis llaves.

-¿Por qué no llamas a la dueña? –preguntaba un joven.

-Me mataría si la despierto a estas horas –trataba con dificultad de mantenerse en pie. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de la chica rubia que los observaba divertida-. ¡Oye! ¿Podrías abrir? Soy Levi, vivo aquí… pero olvidé mis llaves –bajó la vista mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pensando en su casera-. Si Ooba-sama despierta, es nuestro fin.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, por alguna razón comprendió la reacción de la joven. Su casera inspiraba algo de miedo. Debido a que no habilitarían su intercomunicador hasta la mañana y no podía hacer uso del portero eléctrico; bajó con cuidado las escaleras y les permitió la entrada. Eran seis en total, tres mujeres y tres hombres. A Lucy le llamó la atención que las tres chicas llevaran el mismo vestido rosa, largo y elegante; dos de los hombres en traje, con el saco al hombro; no obstante al ver al tercero no pudo evitar ruborizarse: de pelo negro y despeinado, sólo llevaba los pantalones puestos, con el torso completamente desnudo.

-Oh, gracias –pronunció Levy con alegría en cuanto estuvo frente a Lucy-. Nos has salvado.

-Ahora, ¿nos permitirías pasar a tu habitación? –preguntó la mujer de cabello rojo.

Lucy se sorprendió de lo directa que fue la pregunta. Definitivamente todos ellos estaban demasiado bebidos.

-¿A mi habitación? –repitió.

-Bueno, verás –se acercó la joven de pelo oscuro, la menos mareada de todos-. Nuestra amiga Levy olvidó sus llaves. Así que nos permitirías quedarnos en la tuya.

-¿Quedarse? –recalcó Lucy aún más confundida. "Son demasiado confianzudos".

-Verás, la vieja es muy histérica, si escucha un poco de ruido en los pasillos a estas horas –se acercó mas a Lucy, tratando de crear una atmosfera de gravedad-. Podría correrlas del edificio.

Lucy tragó saliva, no podía permitir que la echaran a la calle tan pronto. Así que con resignación los dejó pasar.

-Oh, mira –dijo Levy cuando entraron finalmente a la habitación-. Vives justo al lado mío, somos vecinas.

-Es bastante acogedora –Erza se había sentado en el sillón.

-Vaya que si –coincidió Gray, que ya se había desecho de sus pantalones.

-¿Por qué te quitas la ropa? –profirió Lucy con horror, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Por cierto, yo soy Cana –se presentó -. El pervertido es Gray…

-¡No me llames así! –exclamó éste inmediatamente, poniéndose de pie.

-Soy Erza, eres muy dulce por tu hospitalidad.

-Yo soy Jet, y él es Droy. Es muy amable de tu parte atendernos.

-Sí, no hay problema –contestó Lucy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero si no hay nada aquí –exclamó Cana mirando el refrigerador.

"Demasiado confianzudos", pensó nuevamente Lucy.

-Acabo de cambiarme esta misma noche, realmente no tenía planeado tener visitas. Así que no tengo mucho que ofrecerles. Una pregunta –se decidió finalmente-. ¿Por qué están vestidos igual?

-Oh, esto –respondió Erza mirándose-. Venimos de la boda de nuestro mejor amigo, Natsu.

Lucy abrió los ojos, comprendiendo.

-Aunque de hecho no se casó –intervino Cana-. Así que, no tengo idea de por qué seguimos vestidos así.

-Para mí no es problema estar así –comentó Gray.

-Eso es porque te deshiciste de tu traje hace mucho –respondieron Jet y Droy al mismo tiempo.

A Lucy le causó curiosidad el comentario de Cana, pero no quería parecer entrometida, por lo que no siguió preguntando.

-¿Acabas de mudarte a la ciudad? –le preguntó Levy.

-Emm, podría decirse eso –sonrió tímidamente, en realidad no quería hablar de ella.

-Erza, ¿por qué no vamos a tu habitación? Al menos ahí podríamos comer. Muero de hambre.

-Eso es porque no comiste nada en el banquete, Cana –la regañó Gray-. Apenas y si te separaste de la barra.

-Yo también tengo hambre –apoyó Erza-. Vayamos a mi habitación. ¿Vienes, Lucy?

La invitación la tomó por sorpresa, más aun cuando supo que Erza vivía en el mismo edificio sólo que en el tercer piso.

-Y aún así me hicieron bajar a abrirles y dejarles entrar a mi habitación –dijo casi en un susurro agotado.

La habitación de Erza era casi el triple de grande que la de la Lucy. Contaba con dos recamaras, y la cocina era más amplia. A Lucy le asombró la cantidad de fotografías que adornaban la estancia. Una captó su atención.

-¿Conocen al Magistrado? –preguntó sorprendida, al contemplar una imagen del solemne anciano rodeado de un numeroso grupo de jóvenes.

-Es casi como un abuelo para nosotros –respondió Gray-. Nuestras familias eran muy cercanas gracias a él.

-Así que se conocen desde niños –suspiró emotivamente. Habían muchas fotos, varias de ellas mostraban al grupo de amigos sonriendo divertidos y a unos cuantos más. Curiosamente también había varias noticias periodísticas que llamaron su atención. Continuó recorriendo con la mirada los portarretratos, deteniéndose en uno en especial, éste mostraba sólo a Erza al lado de un chico. Se enterneció al observarlos, era uno foto de medio cuerpo, que la mostraba con el cabello suelto, sonriendo con alegría junto a un joven de cabello azul; le llamó la atención el tatuaje que éste tenía en el rostro, que, fuera de afectarle, le daba un aspecto incluso más atractivo.

-Él es Jellal –le dijo Levy al acercarse-. Es… era el novio de Erza. Es precioso lo bien que se ven juntos ¿verdad?

Lucy sonrió, mirando ahora a Erza, no parecía que sonriera mucho, al menos no como en esa foto.

-Este es Natsu –continuó mientras le enseñaba una de las fotos al extremo.

En ella se distinguía también a Erza, en medio de Gray y del otro joven. Lucy lo observó con interés. Aparentemente era más bajo que Gray y un poco más alto que Erza; tenía el cabello rosa, algo alborotado, con una bufanda blanca rodeándole el cuello. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una grande y blanca sonrisa, resaltando sus algo puntiagudos colmillos. Se veía muy feliz, a diferencia de Gray, quien sólo esbozaba una sonrisa, con los brazos cruzados.

Lucy sonrío involuntariamente, vaya que incluso desde una foto, la risa del muchacho era contagiosa. Su mente aún estaba curiosa respecto a lo que había pasado en torno a esa boda sin consumar. Natsu le había parecido muy lindo desde esa imagen. ¿Habría sido él quien a último momento se arrepintió de casarse?

-Mañana te llevaré para que lo conozcas –expresó Levy al ver el atención que tenía la joven en la foto.

-Oh, no es necesario.

-No te preocupes –sonrió-. Igual tengo que recoger mi bolso y mis llaves.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Hola! Gracias por sus lindos reviews... procuraré actualizar los lunes, ya que los fines de semana es cuando mas tiempo tengo de escribir. Saludos :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

.

El resto de la noche transcurrió bastante tranquila, cada uno de los participantes era agradable, y Lucy, aunque un poco tímida al principio, poco a poco se fue soltando y decidió que esta era una de las noches más entretenidas que tenía desde hacía muchos años.

Le resultó bastante fácil encajar en ese grupo, aunque de inicio había decidido que ninguno de ellos podía estar completamente cuerdo, con el pasar de los minutos la convencieron de que era ella quien se mostraba muy cohibida. Conforme avanzaban las horas y el cansancio poco a poco se adueñaba de cada uno de ellos, se fueron despidiendo, siendo Lucy y Levi de las ultimas en irse. Era increíble como en tan poco tiempo Lucy había pasado de su estado de tristeza a un estado de alegría y comodidad pura. Levy había resultado trabajar en una de las más importantes Editoriales, por lo que los ojos de Lucy se iluminaron.

-Claro que yo aún trabajo como asistente –dijo Levi al leer el rostro de su compañera-. No puedo contratar a nadie. Pero mi jefe es muy accesible. Hablaré con él mañana mismo. No, espera, el irresponsable se fue de vacaciones. No importa –le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa-. Lo sorprenderemos. Igual soy yo la que hace casi todo el trabajo.

Lucy asintió con entusiasmo. Agradeciéndole mentalmente a su madre por darle todas estas oportunidades.

Decidieron que era hora de marcharse cuando se dieron cuenta de que Erza, dormida en el sillón, pronunciaba palabras ininteligibles.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora –susurró Levy mientras llevaba a Lucy hacia la puerta lentamente-. Erza tiende a soñar escenarios salvajes y si estás muy cerca podría atacarte.

.

Lucy se despertó cuando escuchó como suavemente golpeaban su puerta. Se talló los ojos y miró al reloj: eran más de las once de la mañana. Se levantó de un salto, nunca se había despertado tan tarde en su vida, su padre estaría furioso. Miró alrededor y cayó en la cuenta de que ahora era independiente. Sonrió fugazmente y el golpe en la puerta atrajo nuevamente su atención. Se preguntaba quién podría ser, aunque inmediatamente supo quién o quiénes eran. Salió de su habitación y abrió la puerta de la entrada. Frente a ella estaba Levy con una gran sonrisa, se veía fresca y totalmente renovada, tal vez debido a que se acababa de duchar.

-Vaya que eres dormilona –le dijo sonriendo-. Al fin me abriste. Vine más temprano pero por más que toqué tu puerta jamás abriste. Mira –le mostró un bolso y unas llaves-. Ya fui por ellas.

Lucy recordó entonces que había aceptado la invitación de Levy para ir a la casa de aquel joven a recoger su bolso y sus llaves.

-Oh, Levy. Lo siento. Realmente dormí como piedra, no estoy acostumbrada a desvelarme. Lamento no haberte acompañado.

-No te preocupes –entristeció el gesto-. No habrías conocido a Natsu de cualquier modo.

Lucy la miró confundida. En realidad no tenía esas intenciones. Aunque aún se preguntaba que había pasado con él y la famosa boda, pero no era prudente comentarlo. La distrajo una música muy peculiar y observó sonriente a Levy, mientras ésta tomaba su celular y contestaba.

-Erza… Si, así es –su rostro se ensombrecía-. Al parecer a Gray tampoco le dijo nada… Debe seguir en la ciudad… Bueno, es Natsu! –emuló una sonrisa, guardando nuevamente el aparato.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Lucy con evidente preocupación.

-Bueno… digamos que no podemos localizar a Natsu. Pero no es algo fuera de lo común tampoco, dada la situación. En fin, ese manuscrito del que me hablaste, me gustaría leerlo. Yo podría estrenarme como tu editora y si el jefe lo autoriza, podríamos incluso publicarlo.

-Oh, en realidad no es tan bueno –se ruborizó-. Nunca he dejado que nadie lea lo que he escrito –una mueca de amargura se dibujó en su rostro al recordar la escena con su padre.

-Jamás lo sabremos si no me lo permites –sonrió-. Vamos, siempre necesitamos nuevos talentos. Además dices que necesitas trabajar ¿no?

Lucy asintió y con algo de inseguridad le entregó tres de sus historias terminadas a Levy, quien las hojeo mientras esperaba a que terminara de ducharse y alistarse, cuando sucedió la invitó a su apartamento, para desayunar.

Al entrar al departamento de su amiga, la joven quedó asombrada al ver la cantidad de libros que poseía. La mayoría eran de escritores que ella admiraba.

-Siéntete libre de tomar prestado el que gustes –consintió Levy con una sonrisa.

-No me digas que tu editorial es la que publica a Freed Justine –dijo con una leve impresión en la voz.

-Sí, es uno de nuestros mejores vendedores. Un verdadero talento contemporáneo. Aunque debo confesarte que cuando me trae sus borradores para transcribirlos es una verdadera faena –Lucy se confundió-. Bueno, es un escritor que escribe tan rápido como sus ideas marchan, así que su letra parece más bien como runas a descifrar.

Lucy sonrió, maravillada ante la grata perspectiva que se le colocaba ahora enfrente. En un solo día su vida había dado un giro tremendo, y a pesar de que ella misma había sido artífice de esa circunstancia, jamás habría imaginado que le resultaran tan gratas en tan corto tiempo. A pesar de que viviendo con su padre, había tenido medios de sobra para publicarse, la inseguridad que él le transmitía respecto a su trabajo, la sofocaba tremendamente, impidiéndole creer en sí misma. Pero ahora, en el transcurso de una sola noche, se había sentido más acompañada que en todos los años rodeada de aparatosas cenas con su padre. En muy poco tiempo un grupo de completos extraños se habían ganado su confianza, haciéndola tener también confianza en ella misma. Así que ni por un segundo se arrepintió o sintió zozobra de haberse marchado así de casa.

Al contrario, se reclamó por un instante el no haberlo hecho antes y así ahorrarse todos esos sinsabores que había vivido últimamente.

.

-¿Necesitas algo más, Erza?

-No, gracias –respondió, aceptando la taza de café y el puño de hojas que su compañero le extendía-. Todo lo que está escrito aquí ya lo sabemos, Simón. Y el resto de la información es bastante vaga y poco fiable.

-Bueno, es un tipo muy escurridizo.

-Lo sé, las veces que he estado a punto de alcanzarlo, el maldito se me ha escapado. Es bastante ágil.

-Y me he preocupado por ti todas esas veces. Tenemos un equipo completo que es el designado a la búsqueda física, Erza. Además de la policía. No debes arriesgarte. Ese hombre es peligroso.

Erza le sonrió sinceramente, tratando de desviar la mirada cuando sintió los ojos firmes de Simón sobre ella.

-Yo no creo que sea peligroso, al menos no para nosotros. Sin embargo, lo que hace no es correcto. Y mi deber como reportera es desenmascararlo.

-Ese deber corresponde a la policía. El nuestro solo es el cubrir la noticia.

Erza lo miró con gesto implacable haciendo que Simón retrocediera un poco. Su deber como periodista era entregar siempre la verdad. Y hasta ahora siempre lo había hecho, ni una sola vez quedó mal en ninguna de sus investigaciones, siempre llegaba al meollo del asunto; así tuviera que poner en riesgo su propia vida, cosa que ya había hecho en contadas ocasiones; motivo por el cual se había ganado a pulso el apodo de Titania y aunque no era algo que a ella le importara demasiado, no podía dejar de honrar la confianza que las personan tenían en ella. Por eso era su deber llegar hasta el final de su actual cacería.

Llevaba ya seis meses metida en el caso del encapuchado con complejo de superhéroe, como ella siempre decía, y ni una sola vez había logrado estar lo suficientemente cerca. Él siempre estaba un paso adelante, como si sintiera su presencia a kilómetros. Erza se maldecía cada que le perdía el rastro, y es que ni la misma policía podía darle alcance, incluso ella parecía estar más cerca de él que el propio batallón.

Revisó nuevamente los papeles, resignada. No había nada nuevo en ellos, el mismo hombre encapuchado, cubierto de pies a cabeza. Vaya si hasta vestía una capa. Parecía que su principal o único objetivo eran todos los evasores de la justicia. Esa era información que tenia de primera mano gracias a Gildartz. El encapuchado se hacía llamar a si mismo Mystogan, y solo aparecía en lugares poco frecuentados, lo que hacía más difícil su captura. Acorralaba a su víctima, la esposaba y lo dejaba en un lugar público, lleno de evidencia de sus delitos cometidos. Así la policía no tendría reparos en emitir un juicio sobre el atacado.

Todos y cada uno de los desafortunados tenían un lazo en común: eran personas con denuncias previas que vivían fugitivos de la justicia, o peor aún, criminales confiscados que habían comprado su libertad gracias a fallos en el sistema judicial.

Las escasas imágenes que se habían logrado de Mystogan eran gracias a cámaras de seguridad bastante obsoletas, por lo que era plenamente imposible establecerle un perfil. Y a Erza le irritaba enormemente esto. Que ese hombre no diera la cara, que se escondiera, que huyera en cada oportunidad. Simplemente no podía soportarlo. No le molestaba tanto su oficio, los bastardos se lo merecían. Pero que lo hiciera en la oscuridad, fuera de la vista de todos, esto lo hacía tan delincuente como a los tipos que atacaba. Y ella iba a descubrirlo. Hallaría quien era y lo pondría bajo el escrutinio de sus lectores; a fin de cuentas ese era su trabajo, dar a conocer las historias detrás de cada delito o procesión que seguía a cada delincuente; y éste, juraba, no sería la excepción; sería igualmente juzgado, después de todo, el mundo no necesita villanos que jueguen a ser superhéroes. De lo único que podía estar segura era de que definitivamente seria ella quien le quitaría esa mascara para ofrecerlo al público.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Simón ligeramente preocupado al ver como su compañera se tallaba los ojos con evidente frustración-. Tal vez simplemente deberías hacerte a un lado, Erza, estoy preocupado por ti y aunque sé que jamás vas a rendirte, es obvio que este caso te está afectando demasiado.

-Tal vez –respondió con sinceridad, mirando a su amigo con ternura-. Pero no es solo esto, ahora mismo tengo otros problemas que me aquejan.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? Lo que sea que necesites, Erza. Sabes que siempre estoy aquí para ti.

Erza se incomodó un poco ante lo directas que las palabras de Simón habían sido. Era consciente de que para él, ella significaba mucho más que una amistad. Ya se lo habían hecho notorio sus amigas y otros compañeros de trabajo. Pero ella simplemente no podía ver a Simón como algo más que su amigo.

Negó con la cabeza y se concentró en su trabajo, esperando que su compañero comprendiera la indirecta y la dejara sola. Éste así lo hizo y se retiró, dedicándole una sonrisa. Erza se recargó con pesar en su silla, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Una entrevista que programar y como si no fuera suficiente, también tenía que preocuparse por Natsu, el muy idiota había salido desde temprano sin decirle nada a nadie. Le preocupaba que el asunto con Lissana le hubiera afectado más de lo que demostraba e hiciera algo estúpido, aunque pensándolo un poco, antes de comprometerse con Lissana, Natsu hacia bastantes estupideces. Le tranquilizó la llamada que tuvo con Levy. Si, era cierto lo que ella decía: Natsu debía estar en la ciudad, él odiaba los transportes, por lo que era más lógico que anduviera cerca. Pero le irritaba que no le contestara el celular, en realidad se preocupaba por él. Recordaba que Natsu había sido quien más tiempo había pasado con ella después de su separación de Jellal. Alegrándola cada día y evitando que se deprimiera. Aun recordaba cómo se enfureció el día que la encontró llorando, la había mirado con una rabia que inclusive pensó que la golpearía. Pero no lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que toda esa ira estaba dirigida hacia Jellal por orillarla a ese estado. Ahora, un año después ella también sentía esa ira, aunque en menor proporción y sobre sí misma. Por haberse permitido ser tan vulnerable, y peor aún, por permitir que los demás la vieran y fueran testigos de su propia debilidad. A Jellal no lo odiaba, sabía que jamás podría hacerlo. Él tuvo sus motivos para irse, y aunque le repudiaba que esos motivos hubieran sido más fuertes que el amor que se tenían, no podía culparlo. Simplemente se resignaba a no pensar en él. Ahora guardaba la firme convicción de que no lo vería de nuevo, y a pesar de que un sentimiento de amargura se apoderaba de ella cada que pensaba en esta conclusión. No podía permitir el abatirse. No de nuevo.

Miró el reloj, pasaban cinco minutos de la una. Era su hora de comer. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con Simón y Milliana esperándola fuera de su oficina para ir a comer. Siempre era así. Tomó su bolso y salió con ellos.

.

Lucy aún no se explicaba porque había aceptado esa invitación a comer. Tal vez en parte se sentía culpable por no haber dado un fin correcto a la situación. Ahora estaba sentada en ese cómodo restaurante, de aspecto hogareño. Miró su reloj, Loke ya se había retrasado diez minutos; tal vez después de todo no era necesaria tanta ceremonia para darle fin a algo que ni siquiera existía entre ellos. Suspiró, resignada a marcharse cuando lo vio acercarse, como de costumbre, llevaba un ramo de rosas en las manos. Hizo una reverencia al aproximarse a ella, entregándole el ramillete.

-Perdón por la tardanza –se disculpó-. Es que nunca había estado por estas zonas y resulta muy fácil perderse.

La joven asintió esbozando una sonrisa.

-Está bien. Aunque creo que yo también te debo una disculpa por todo lo sucedido.

-Oh por favor, Lucy –replicó ceremoniosamente-. Jamás te disculpes, nada de lo que tú hagas puede estar mal. Te aseguro que cuando nos casemos tendrás toda la libertad que necesites…

Lucy lo interrumpió alzando su mano, cerró los ojos con pesadez antes de comenzar.

-Loke, esto de casarnos, no va a suceder. Ya lo había hablado con mi padre antes de irme. No quiero casarme contigo.

El joven se mostró contrariado. No le habían enterado de este giro en los sucesos.

-Tu padre fue quien me pidió hablar contigo. Me dijo que tenías dudas, lo cual yo entiendo. Y estoy dispuesto a aceptarlas. Lucy, tal vez me haya comportado como un patán en nuestra relación. Te doy toda la razón. Pero te aseguro que soy completamente sincero en mis deseos de casarme contigo. Eres la mujer más extraordinaria que he conocido.

Lucy se sonrojó levemente, apartando la mirada, tratando de escoger sus palabras correctamente cuando una figura sentada tres mesas enfrente de ellos, captó su atención. Observó con cautela, era un hombre joven, al parecer hambriento, ya que devoraba la comida con avidez. Su cabello rosa y bufanda en el cuello bastaron para que Lucy supiera de quien se trataba. Inexplicablemente se sintió con la necesidad de acercarse a él.

-Me permites un momento, Loke –dijo sin mirarlo, mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba al joven que observaba.

-¿Natsu? –lo llamó parándose a un lado de él.

-Eh, ¿te conozco? –preguntó el joven soltando el trozo de pierna de pollo que estaba a punto de engullir y observando con curiosidad a la muchacha que tenía a un lado-. Lo siento, no te recuerdo –regresó su atención a la comida.

Lucy se sentó frente a él, mientras sonreía, presentándose.

-Soy Lucy Hear… soy amiga de Levy y Erza, y creo que también de Gray, y Cana, y otro par que no recuerdo sus nombres –respondió mecánicamente recordando ese encuentro.

Natsu volvió a mirarla, ahora con más curiosidad.

-¿Cómo es que me conoces? –preguntó.

-Bueno, Erza tiene muchas fotos en su departamento y eres bastante fácil de reconocer –sonrió tímidamente.

-Ajá –replicó el joven con desgano, aun no entendía el porqué de la situación.

Lucy pareció comprender la reacción de éste, alzó sus manos mientras sonreía gentilmente.

-Creo que tus amigos están preocupados por ti. Ya que no logran localizarte.

-Olvidé mi celular en casa –contestó mientras seguía comiendo.

Lucy se ruborizó un poco al percibir la incomodidad del joven. Ahora comprendía lo impropio que resultaba todo. El haberse acercado así a él. Ni ella misma entendía porque se había sentido tentada a hacerlo.

-Creo que te están esperando –dijo Natsu, sacando de su concentración a Lucy-. El tipo de allá no deja de mirar hacia acá. Vienes con él ¿no?

Lucy asintió, se había olvidado completamente de Loke. Se disculpó, levantándose de su asiento para regresar a su mesa. Al dar la vuelta le sorprendió sentir la mano de Natsu tomándole suavemente la suya.

-No les digas que me haz visto –dijo simplemente -. Por favor.

La joven pudo captar cierta preocupación en la voz de Natsu, que la inquietó.

-¿Vas a estar bien? –le preguntó sin ocultar su interés.

-Siempre lo estoy –respondió con una sonrisa sincera, realmente esta conversación le resultaba grata de algún modo.

Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejó, de vuelta con Loke. Éste parecía ansioso y algo molesto.

-¿Un amigo? –preguntó en cuanto la joven tomo asiento.

-Eso creo.

El muchacho no pareció satisfecho con la respuesta. Sin embargo se esforzó por parecer tranquilo.

-Te llevo a tu casa. Aún quedan muchos detalles que precisar hasta la boda.

Lucy lo observó aturdida, ya le había dejado claro que no quería casarse.

-Loke. Te lo repito. No habrá boda. No voy a casarme contigo –dijo lo más firmemente que pudo, era capaz de sentir la mirada de Natsu en ellos.

-Creí que era claro como nuestro matrimonio beneficiaria a tu padre. No puedes decirme simplemente que no.

A Lucy le irritó sobremanera la arrogancia de éste.

-Esa es decisión mía, no de mi padre –replicó cortante, tratando de contenerse.

-Lucy – intentó disfrazar su disgusto con una sonrisa lastimera-. Tienes que reconocer que soy lo mejor que puedes conseguir. La situación de tu familia es precaria, tu padre está al borde de la ruina. Ningún otro te tomaría como esposa. Esto debe decirte lo mucho que me interesas.

La joven tragó saliva, frustrada. Esta conversación no le llevaría a ningún lado. Ese hombre no era capaz de escuchar más allá de sus oídos.

-Será mejor que me vaya, lo que tenía que decir ya lo he dicho. Lo siento, Loke. De veras espero que seas feliz.

Se incorporó dispuesta a marcharse, pero Loke la detuvo del brazo, sujetándola con fuerza. Él no era la clase de hombre que pudiera recibir un no, y menos de una mujer. Estaba acostumbrado a que todas lo miraran y admiraran, su aspecto se lo ganaba a pulso. Y no iba a permitir que Lucy echara por tierra todo eso.

-Piénsalo bien, Lucy. ¿O es que disfrutas ver a tu padre en esas condiciones? Está a punto de perderlo todo, tú casa, las propiedades, la empresa por la que se ha matado tantos años.

-Me estás haciendo daño –dijo tratando de zafarse-. Suéltame, por favor. Lo que haga mi padre no es ya de mi incumbencia, todo ha pasado por sus propias decisiones.

Loke acortó la distancia entre ambos, tomándola entre sus brazos, aspirando su aroma femenino.

-Eres la única que se me ha negado, Lucy. ¿Cómo esperas que te deje ir así sin más?

El cuerpo de la joven se estremeció de pánico, se dio cuenta de lo débil que era físicamente, por más fuerza que hacia no podía alejar a Loke, por lo que empezó a forcejear. Hasta que sintió su cuerpo libre en un instante.

Miró con incredulidad la figura que tenía frente a ella, dándole la espalda. Era Natsu, quien observaba el cuerpo de Loke derribado en una de las mesas, sosteniéndose la quijada debido al golpe.

-La dama dijo que no. ¿Es que no puedes entender eso? –le dijo con rabia.

Loke se incorporó con pesadez, era la primera que alguien lo golpeaba. Miró al sujeto que tenía frente a él, era alto y parecía estar en forma, sería inútil empezar una pelea.

-Resulta que la dama es mi prometida. Solo hemos tenido un pequeño desacuerdo.

Natsu se sorprendió con la confesión de éste y bajó la guardia, apartándose un poco.

-Aun así, no deberías lastimarla. Pude escuchar cómo se quejaba.

-Agradezco tu preocupación –replicó Loke con solemnidad-. Y tendré muy en cuenta tu consejo. Ahora, si me permites.

Natsu se hizo a un lado mientras Loke trataba de tomar a Lucy del brazo para resguardarla, pero ésta se apartó violentamente de él.

-No soy tu prometida. Ya te dije que no voy a casarme contigo y nada hará que mi opinión cambie.

Caminó en dirección a la salida, no sin antes dedicarle una cálida mirada a Natsu acompañada de una sonrisa.

-Gracias –le dijo.

Natsu y Loke la miraron mientras se alejaba, el primero sin entender del todo lo que había pasado, y el segundo, con una obvia herida en su orgullo.

-Lamento todo esto –se disculpó con el gerente del restaurante-. Yo pagaré por los inconvenientes.

-No eres tan mal sujeto –lo observó Natsu, extrañado por el repentino cambio de humor de Loke.

-Bueno, no es a ti a quien acaban de aplastarle la vanidad.

Natsu rio, recordando el día anterior.

-Lo superarás –le dijo mientras se retiraba.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews, y pues ¿que mas a comentar? ¿Quién podrá ser ese extraño encapuchado con complejo de superheroe? xD_

_Debo admitir que ultimamente me está gustando mucho el NaLu (quizas por el opening del anime y las escenas que tan lindas entre ellos que falta animar). _

_En fin, los veo en el proximo capitulo :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

.

Jellal Fernandes despertó con una inusual sonrisa en el rostro. Había tenido un buen sueño, lo cual no era muy común en él basándose en que varias veces tenía la misma pesadilla recurrente. Pero hoy no. Esa noche acudió a sus sueños alguien más, una mujer. Para él, la más hermosa de todas, de cabello largo y rojo, con la mirada más dulce y una sonrisa que lo desarmaba por completo. Y gracias a eso supo que hoy sería un buen día. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, a pesar del clima fresco él despertó acalorado; rodó las sábanas a un lado y miró el reloj, faltaban veinte minutos para las ocho. Escuchó como tocaban la puerta con un ritmo armónico y se levantó, poniéndose la camisa mientras daba un sonoro bostezo.

-¿Listos para irnos? –le preguntó un alegre rostro femenino al abrir la puerta.

-Acabo de despertar, Meredy. Sírvete un poco de café mientras me pongo los zapatos.

Meredy asintió, ella odiaba el café pero sabía que ese era el modo que tenía Jellal para pedírselo. Se encaminó a la cocina y encendió la cafetera mientras ella bebía un poco de la leche chocolatada que había comprado. A pesar de tener ya diecinueve años, siempre estaba comiendo cosas dulces; motivo por el cual Jellal la reñía con frecuencia.

.

-¡¿Cuánta azúcar le pusiste?! –Jellal escupió el café al momento de probarlo.

-Solo un poco –respondió ella con inocencia-. Una cucharada, o dos… o tres -susurró.

Jellal giró los ojos resignado. Todas las veces que no vigilaba a Meredy cuando preparaba el café, ella siempre trataba de arrastrarlo hacia su mundo azucarado.

-No quieres ser la única diabética, ¿verdad? –suspiró mientras se preparaba él mismo café.

-Es solo que no entiendo cómo te puede gustar esa cosa amarga.

-No es que le guste. La necesita –interrumpió Gajeel Redfox que acababa de salir de la ducha y se servía café, solo que no tan amargo.

Faltando casi cinco minutos para las ocho salieron con marcha al trabajo. Jellal era el Inspector en Jefe de la Estación de Policía más importante de la ciudad de Crocus, cargo que se ganó con creces al terminar en primer lugar y con honores el entrenamiento de Fuerzas Especiales, demostrando su valor y capacidad para el grado. Mientras que Gajeel, quien había sido su compañero en el curso y terminó en el segundo lugar, era su indiscutible mano derecha. Y a pesar de las renuencias de éste de usar el automóvil para ir al trabajo pues prefería caminar la mayor parte del tiempo; no hubo otra opción cuando salieron casi disparados del departamento para llegar a tiempo a la Estación. A pesar de las súplicas de Meredy de que se le permitiera manejar esta vez, Jellal se rehusó como todas las veces, y no porque la muchacha no supiera manejar, de hecho lo hacía bastante bien, sin embargo tendía a ser muy arrogante al volante y acelerar pasándose por alto varias leyes de tránsito, con el pretexto de su supuesta inmunidad policial.

-Antes pondría manejar a Gajeel que dejarte el auto a ti –sentenció Jellal al subir al auto.

-Cierto, Fresita. Pareces una mujer al volante – asintió Gajeel mientras le despeinaba con mofa el cabello.

Meredy se arrellanó en el asiento trasero mientras inflaba los cachetes en señal de disgusto. A pesar de que no le gustaba el apodo que su compañero le había puesto, en honor a la famosa caricatura infantil por el tono y la forma de su cabello y porque era un color casi indispensable en su vestuario; estaba más que acostumbrada después de tantos meses, tanto que cuando la llamaba con este mote ella siempre respondía.

La Central se encontraba a solo seis cuadras por lo que llegaron con el tiempo justo. De los tres, Meredy era la que siempre tenía más trabajo acumulado, así que era la primera en llegar corriendo a su área. Trabajaba como Oficial Administrativa, y era la segunda a cargo de todos los expedientes fiscales y policiales después de su Oficial en Jefe. Llevaba trabajando en esa estación desde los diecisiete años y poco a poco se había logrado ganar la confianza de todos. A pesar de su corta edad, Meredy poseía una inteligencia superior a la media. Tenía una memoria privilegiada y podía encontrar cada uno de los expedientes que le solicitaban con una rapidez casi mágica. Aunque por otra parte su carácter seguía siendo algo infantil e inmaduro la mayoría de las veces. Pocas personas habían logrado ver su lado serio y maduro, siendo Jellal y Gajeel los únicos en la Estación que realmente la conocían. A pesar de su constante buen humor y sus bromas, Meredy no había sido capaz de dejar atrás el pasado y tampoco deseaba hacerlo. No hasta lograr la justicia que buscaba desde hacía tres años, cuando perdió a su hermana.

.

Jellal fue transferido a Crocus después de terminar exitosamente el entrenamiento, al lado de Gajeel; con quien apenas había logrado formar una extraña amistad. Ya que cuando se conocieron el joven Redfox no lo soportaba. Estaba acostumbrado a ser siempre el primero, el más ágil y el más fuerte, sin embargo cuando llegó ese extraño del tatuaje y empezó a vencerlo en casi todo, lo declaró como su acérrimo enemigo y como si fuera el colmo, el bastardo era simpático y sabía ganarse la confianza de los demás. Definitivamente razones más para detestarlo. Usualmente los dos siempre se veían envueltos en curiosas competencias. Gajeel para demostrar que podía vencer al engreído peliazul, y Jellal porque simplemente le gustaba competir y no podía evitar darlo todo al hacerlo.

No fue sino hasta un mes antes de graduarse, en la última etapa del entrenamiento, que Gajeel cambió su opinión con respecto al nuevo. Eran compañeros de pabellón y como si fuera poco dormían en la misma litera. Puesto que desde un principio Gajeel había reclamado la litera para él solo y no hubo nadie que le contradijera. Al llegar Jellal de nuevo ingreso, no tuvo mas remedio que cederle la cama de arriba de mala gana.

" -No quiero escucharte dar vueltas en la cama – le había advertido mostrando los dientes-. Y si por la noche o por la mañana empiezas a agitarte, ¡Usa el baño como todos los demás!

Jellal arqueó una ceja ante la insinuación mientras disimulaba una sonrisa. Acomodó sus cosas en la parte de arriba. Suspiró. Ahí se había ido la oportunidad de hacer su primer amigo. "

A pesar de que en varias ocasiones había tratado de amenizar las cosas entre ellos, e incluso accedió de buen humor a participar en sus retos repetidamente: quien duraba mas en agua helada, quien duraba más parándose de manos (después sostenido solo con una), quien ganaba vencidas (que usualmente se convertían en dos de tres, tres de cinco, etc.) quien era más rápido corriendo, quien era más rápido comiendo (en este el primer lugar lo obtuvo Gajeel y lo fastidió durante una semana entera). Al final terminó por resignarse y enfocarse mejor en el entrenamiento. Faltaba solo un mes para la graduación y había decidido guardar sus fuerzas y ánimos para la parte más difícil del entrenamiento.

Esa noche antes de dormir se habían reunido, como casi todas las noches, a platicar y contar anécdotas.

Gajeel decidió retirarse. No estaba interesado en escuchar las epopeyas de sus compañeros. Llegó a su apartado y se tumbó sobre la cama, su compañero de pijamadas seguía afuera, así que pensó que sería buena idea gastarle una broma. Brincó a su cama dispuesto a esconderle alguna de sus cosas. Al día siguiente partirían a la peligrosa Isla Galuna, lugar donde pondrían en práctica todo lo que habían aprendido en los últimos diez meses. Ya se les había proporcionado todo el equipo necesario y no habían repuestos. De modo que si alguno no podía ejecutar alguna actividad por falta de esto, estaría fallando el curso automáticamente.

Gajeel abrió el baúl de su compañero. Le irritó ver todo doblado y pulcramente ordenado. Probablemente solo con desacomodarle el equipaje bastara para molestarlo, sin embargo su atención se desvió a un _folder_ grueso de plástico. Tal vez guardaba porno ahí, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro al imaginarlo. Sacó lo que era un grueso de papeles unidos con varios clips. Le sorprendió ver el contenido de estos. Eran perfiles criminológicos de varias personas, la gran mayoría celebridades de la Mafia. Habían fechas y habían registros de atentados vinculados a la organización. Y una fecha en especial de tres años atrás.

Guardó todo lo mejor que pudo al escuchar movimiento en el pasillo y como alguien corría la cortina que tenían por puerta. Cerró el baúl con pesadez y de un salto bajó al suelo, sin darse cuenta que algo más había caído con él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Jellal al verlo agitado.

-Estaba viendo porno –mintió rápidamente Gajeel.

-¿No fuiste tú él que dijo que se usara el baño para eso?

Gajeel se mordió la lengua, reprimiéndose mentalmente por su mentira.

Jellal se dio la vuelta hacia el _locker_, quitándose los tenis y los calcetines; fue entonces cuando Gajeel notó el papel que estaba tirado a sus pies. Lo tomó y le dio la vuelta; era una foto de una mujer, bastante bella. Reparó en su lacio cabello rojo y su expresión serena. Concentrado como estaba no advirtió el momento en que Jellal le asestó un golpe directo a la cara.

-¡¿Este es el porno que estabas viendo?! –le soltó furioso mientras le quitaba la foto de las manos y hacia ademan de limpiarla en la ropa.

Gajeel se incorporó sosteniéndose la nariz, un poco más y el maldito se la podía haber roto. Abrió los ojos con pesadez reprimiendo el dolor. Podía ver la amenaza en la mirada de Jellal, tanto que le sorprendió. En todos los meses que llevaban viviendo prácticamente juntos jamás lo había visto ni siquiera molesto. No recordaba que él nunca se hubiera quejado de nada y jamás le había dirigido una mirada que no fuera de amabilidad. Así que descubrirlo en este estado lo atravesó. Sonrió retándolo de frente.

-No sabía que tenías novia –dijo-. Pensé que solo lo usabas para tus largas sesiones en la ducha.

Jellal se lanzó nuevamente contra él, pero esta vez Gajeel reaccionó agachándose y golpeándolo en las costillas. Jellal lo tomó del cuello y lo tiró al piso, mientras se sostenía el abdomen con la mano libre.

-Estaba bromeando, hombre –exclamó Gajeel tratando de quitarse el agarre del cuello-. ¡No era en serio!

Jellal le soltó recibiendo sorpresivamente un golpe en la cara que lo lanzó hacia atrás.

-¡Ya estamos a mano! –gritó Gajeel levantándose con dificultad.

-Está bien –contestó Jellal limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

Se acercó a él estirando la mano en señal de paz, Gajeel hizo lo mismo recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo tiró a cuatro en el piso.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! –gritó un Superior entrando a escena.

-Ahora si estamos a mano –replicó Jellal.

El Superior los castigó con dos horas de ejercicios, lo cual era bastante estricto tomando en cuenta que a primera hora de la mañana partirían a la Isla Galuna como parte final del curso.

Jellal y Gajeel no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra, a pesar de terminar los dos en la misma tienda de campaña, que estaban ocupadas por el orden de las literas. Se dirigieron una mirada glacial mientras acomodaban sus cosas en el estrecho espacio.

Hasta que una semana después cuando tenían que realizar una de las pruebas más arriesgadas, el arnés de Gajeel falló, desprendiéndose mientras descendía del risco más empinado de la isla. Ignorando el estado de desgaste en el que se encontraba su arnés, se apresuró en ser el primero en bajar la escalada. Estando a casi cincuenta metros sobre la superficie pudo escuchar el ruido que hizo el anillo del arnés al romperse y antes de empezar a imaginar ver pasar su vida entera frente a sus ojos se aferró con fuerza a las escarpadas rocas, desgarrándose la piel del brazo en el proceso.

-Esto va a dejar una fea cicatriz –pensó en voz alta mientras se esforzaba por no mirar hacia abajo.

Sentía como los brazos y las piernas empezaban a agotársele, miró hacia los lados, buscando un lugar con mejor soporte. Negándose a dejarse caer y perder en algo así, pero realizar un _solo integral_ en esas condiciones era casi imposible. Escuchó la voz de Jellal que bajaba rápidamente y con precisión hacia él.

-¡Aguanta! –gritó Jellal.

-No es como si pudiera hacer otra cosa –respondió Gajeel con sarcasmo cuando llegó hasta él.

Jellal guardó silencio y Gajeel pudo darse cuenta de que la pierna le estaba sangrando, probablemente se la había lastimado en el impulsivo salto que había dado.

-Idiota, pudiste romperte la pierna –le reclamó, asiéndose más a las rocas.

-Es mejor que perder a un amigo –respondió con una sonrisa mientras le estiraba la mano para ayudarlo.

-No soy una damisela en peligro. ¿Piensas llevarme a cuestas con esa herida en la pierna?

Jellal sonrió.

-¿Piensas que puedas sostenerte por mucho tiempo con ese brazo? –le señaló el chorro de sangre que le brotaba del antebrazo.

-¿Esto? Ni siquiera me duele.

-Sabes, Redfox, podríamos charlar de tu aparente inmunidad al dolor si así lo deseas. Pero hay una veintena más de compañeros que necesitan hacer esta prueba y nosotros estamos en medio.

Gajeel le devolvió la sonrisa y aceptó la ayuda de su compañero, quien haciendo acopio de una fuerza sobrehumana fue capaz de sostenerlo con un brazo y llevarlo en la espalda.

-Gracias –gruñó en voz baja.

El descenso fue más difícil de lo que se imaginó. Jellal tensaba la mandíbula tratando de contener el dolor en la pierna, si bien no se le había roto, se había cortado con las piedras y tenía un doloroso esguince en la rodilla.

A pesar de que Gajeel jamás lo admitió o lo admitiría en voz alta, reconocía que Jellal le había salvado la vida. Su herida fue suturada, ocupó treinta puntadas y se la hicieron meticulosamente por lo que apenas dejaría una cicatriz. La herida de Jellal fue superficial y afortunadamente el esguince resultó ser leve por lo que en menos de una semana estaba entrenando nuevamente, aun sin contar con la aprobación del médico.

Esa noche Gajeel decidió dejar de tratarlo como un rival, lo que dio paso a una situación más incómoda: el disculparse.

Jellal se sorprendió del cambio de actitud de su compañero, siendo muy escueto en sus repuestas lo que significó un gran alivio para Gajeel.

-Sobre la foto –dijo estudiando la reacción de Jellal-. Nunca había visto esa foto antes.

-Lo sé. Me di cuenta al guardarla. Era la primera vez que veía mis cosas desordenadas y los.. documentos que tenía estaban revueltos.

Gajeel lo escudriñó con la mirada, esperando que siguiera hablando para no sacar él mismo el tema a flote.

Jellal suspiró pesadamente y se talló los ojos. Obligó a Gajeel a sentarse con él. No sabía si podía confiar en él, finalmente decidió que no le quedaba otro remedio más que hacerlo. Guardándose celosamente cualquier información respecto a su pelirroja, le habló de las circunstancias en torno a la muerte de su hermana y sus sospechosos.

-Es ilegal que tengas esos documentos –respondió Gajeel finalmente-. Todo eso es información privilegiada. Podrías perder tu placa y todo lo que has trabajado.

-Ya no hay nada que pueda perder –le confió.

Gajeel fue quien se lo propuso. Había un modo de hacer justicia y cazar culpables sin arriesgar mucho a cambio. Sobre todo cuando ambos fueron designados al mismo Departamento Policial y Jellal fue nombrado Inspector en Jefe en Crocus, la capital del país y sede de una de las mayores Mafias, muy probablemente la responsable del atentado de tres años atrás en Magnolia. Todo se había prestado mejor de lo esperado.

Pero no contaron con un giro extraordinario que sucedió poco después.

Cuando Jellal conoció a Meredy, ésta apenas había cumplido los diecinueve años, pero él habría jurado que no tenía más de dieciséis por su rostro y actitud infantil. Fue ella la que se dirigió a él. Al tener acceso a todos los expedientes del personal y violando uno de los códigos más importantes de su profesión, supo del pasado de Jellal y de la hermana de éste. Creyó ver un rayo de luz cuando vio todos los logros de él, pero tenía miedo de como dirigírsele. Finalmente lo abordó en la salida del trabajo cuando éste se retiraba con Redfox. Los detuvo e insistió en hablar a solas con Jellal; él lo vio como algo impropio y a regañadientes Meredy accedió a hablar con su compañero presente.

Confesó lo que había hecho y recibió con anuencia las reprimendas de sus compañeros. Se sentía al borde de las lágrimas y fue en ese momento que Jellal obligó a Gajeel a callar, con serenidad preguntó a Meredy cuales habían sido sus motivos.

-Yo tenía una hermana –comenzó-. Ella era mucho mayor que yo, pero murió hace tres años. En el mismo tiroteo en el que murió tu hermana, Jellal –guardó silencio esperando ver la reacción de éste, pero él permaneció impasible-. Ella vivía aquí en Crocus, cuando mamá murió se fue de casa y no volvimos a saber de ella. Hasta el día que papá también murió, yo tenía catorce años y de la nada apareció Ultear. Me contó que se había enterado de la muerte de nuestro padre y no quería que estuviera sola. Viajó hasta Magnolia solo por mí y me cuidó todo ese tiempo. Me inscribió en uno de los mejores institutos de Magnolia y estuvo conmigo.. hasta ese fatídico día.

La joven rompió en llanto y Gajeel no pudo más que encogerse de hombros, nunca había soportado ver llorar a una mujer. Para sorpresa de Jellal, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los hombros.

-Está bien, Fresita. No vamos a denunciarte. No diremos nada de lo que has hecho, pero te aseguro que como policías haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para hacer justicia.

-No quiero la justicia de un policía –replicó de pronto con voz furiosa sobresaltando a sus compañeros-. Quiero la justicia de un hombre que ha pasado por el mismo dolor que yo pasé. Todos estos años he vivido miserable, fingiendo alegría a sabiendas de que no tengo a nadie en el mundo. Quiero hacerle justicia a mi hermana aun si es a costa de mi propia vida. Jellal, tú también perdiste a tu hermana y a la mujer que amabas.

Obtuvo lo que esperaba, Jellal se sorprendió a tal punto que llegó a ruborizarse por un momento.

-¡¿C-como sabes eso?! –preguntó azorado mientras Gajeel dejaba escapar una risa peculiar.

-¿La pelirroja? –le preguntó a Meredy y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Soy muy lista. Además de que necesitan doble cerradura en su departamento. Es extremadamente fácil irrumpir ahí.

-¿Tienes idea de cuantas leyes has roto confesándonos todo esto? Tú también eres policía.

Meredy se encogió de hombros.

-La única razón por la que termine aquí fue porque el padrino de mi hermana me ayudó a conseguir este empleo después de rehusarme a aceptar la beca que me ofrecían.

-¿Y porque no te quedaste en Magnolia?

-Org me dijo que mi hermana había huido de Crocus, así que supuse que aquí radica la razón de su muerte.

-¿Org? –repitió Jellal-. ¿El Director de la escuela de mi hermana?

-Si –sonrió-. Y el mío también. Él siempre estuvo al pendiente de Ultear. Le ofreció trabajo en la escuela como maestra y a mí me dio un cupo en su escuela. Al morir mi hermana me dijo que podía seguir en la escuela, que él se encargaría de los gastos. Pero cuando me confesó los motivos tras la muerte de mi hermana decidí buscar mi propio modo de justicia aquí en Crocus.

Gajeel y Jellal abrieron los ojos con atención, no era posible semejante coincidencia. Y sin embargo lo era. Meredy les confesó a lo que se había dedicado su hermana todo ese tiempo de ausencia, ella había estado en el núcleo central de la Mafia de Fiore, colaborando al lado de la hija del mismísimo Gemma, el pez gordo más buscado por todas las autoridades. Huyendo de ellos cuando supo de la muerte de su padre. Al final confesó todo a su padrino Org, quien en aras de ayudarla, decidió hablar con las autoridades. Una semana después se efectuó el tiroteo en la Institución Académica. Enfriándose el caso ante la falta de pruebas.

.

Unas semanas después Meredy se mudó al mismo complejo de apartamentos donde vivían Gajeel y Jellal, ignorando con una sonrisa todos los pretextos y renuencias de ellos.

Cuando le entregó el expediente del hombre que trabajaba como infiltrado en la policía de Magnolia para la Mafia y era quien había puesto al tanto a sus colegas en Crocus sobre la existencia de Ultear en esa ciudad, Jellal decidió hablar con ella de todos los planes que había ideado al lado de Gajeel. Meredy se emocionó a tal punto que fue ella a quien se le ocurrió la idea del disfraz. Al ser Magnolia el objetivo, el equipo concluyó que no podían correr riesgos.

Jellal se sintió un conejillo de indias mientras Meredy ideaba cientos de formas de humillarlo con disfraces ridículos y Gajeel reía ante todo.

Al concluir la primer misión con éxito, no tardaron en continuar con la próxima.

En los casi seis meses que llevaban haciéndolo no habían cometido ni un solo error que los delatara. Pero nada los había preparado para lo que se avecinaba, ni para Jellal ni mucho menos para Gajeel.

.

.

-Nos han confirmado –irrumpió Meredy en el despacho del Inspector, que se encontraba con su Oficial al mando-. Gemma se encuentra agonizando en estos momentos. Las fuentes dicen que no pasará de esta noche.

-Ese maldito viejo –exclamó Gajeel-. Piensa morirse sin pagar por ninguno de sus crímenes.

Jellal estaba a punto de decir algo pero una figura imponente entró al despacho con casi la misma impetuosidad con la que había entrado Meredy. Todos se levantaron y le saludaron con una inclinación reverencial: era el Comisario.

-El viejo estiró la pata –dijo solemnemente-. Lo más seguro es que la siguiente al mando sea la única hija que dejó, Minerva. Nuestra principal fuente de información ha desaparecido. Desde anoche no sabemos de él. Lo último que nos informó fue que Minerva piensa trasladar las operaciones a Magnolia.

-Pero hemos llevado esta caso por seis meses –espetó Gajeel-. Todos en esta estación nos hemos matado investigando y reuniendo las pruebas necesarias.

-Lo sé –respondió el hombre mirándolos con firmeza-. Y no se van a hacer a un lado del caso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-He pedido su transferencia a Magnolia. Los dos se van mañana. Ya arreglé todo.

Jellal lo miró aturdido sin poder pronunciar palabra. Su mente se colmó de recuerdos y de pensamientos. Las veces que había tenido que ir a Magnolia lo había hecho como si jugara una carrera contra el tiempo. No se rezagaba y no perdía segundos en nada. Y todo esto para tratar de no encontrase con ella. Con Erza. Hasta ahora ni una sola vez la había visto de frente, sabía que de hacerlo toda su compostura tambalearía en un instante y caería rendido ante ella. Ella, que ahora buscaba más que ninguna otra cosa encontrarlo y ajusticiarlo. Erza, que jamás le perdonaría lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Lo odiaría y entonces la vida de él carecería completamente de sentido.

-Yo quiero ir con ellos.

La voz de Meredy lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Ella estaba de frente al Comisario suplicándole con las manos unidas. Por increíble que pareciera, esa actitud siempre le funcionaba, y al no haber objeción de ninguno de los presentes, el comisario accedió.

.

La hora de comer terminó y Jellal se fue a su departamento con el pretexto de empacar su equipaje. Apenas si alcanzaron a verlo salir como una exhalación.

-¿A empacar? –dijo Gajeel a Meredy cuando Jellal se fue de la estación-. Él siempre tiene todo ordenado.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –respondió Meredy sonriendo recargando el rostro entre las manos.

.

.

Jellal Fernandes llegó al departamento con el tiempo justo de encender el televisor y sintonizarlo en el canal nacional. En él se estaba entrevistando a uno de los empresarios más importantes del puerto de Hargeon. Jellal no ponía atención a las respuestas que daba el hombre. No le interesaba. Su atención estaba totalmente posada en la hermosa mujer que lo entrevistaba: Erza Scarlet.

Sonrió, mientras imaginaba lo que sería volver a ver a la mujer que amaba.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Hola! En mi ciudad son las 23:44. Sigue siendo Lunes xD_

_De nuevo y como siempre: muchísimas gracias por sus reviews._

_Ahora si tengo algunas cosas a comentar (como si el capitulo no fuera lo suficientemente largo D:)_

_Por lo menos ya sabemos que ha sido de Jellal en todo este tiempo. A decir verdad el papel de Meredy estaba pensado originalmente para que lo hiciera Ultear, pero debido a lo que pasó con ella, decidí que sería mejor invertir los papeles. Asi tenemos a una linda Meredy con afición a los dulces y a allanar casas xD_

_Oh, y sobre el review de **ItzelMtzing**, SII. Gray es un sexy modelo de ropa interior (así tipo Calvin Klein), aunque tambien modela ropa (pero se le da mas el posar casi desnudo xD) y trabaja en la misma "agencia" que Mirajane. Respecto a lo otro, bueno, ya sabemos quien era muy amiga de Lissana en Edolas._  
><em>_

_En fin, los veo en el próximo capitulo :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

.

Cuando Erza al fin se vio libre de todo el trabajo en el Diario, exhaló un fuerte bostezo que la habría avergonzado si alguien la viera. El día se le hizo demasiado largo, parecía que no tendría fin.

Ya había oscurecido cuando salió del edificio. Agradeció mentalmente que después de haber rechazado incontables veces las invitaciones a cenar por parte de Simón, éste al fin se había dado por vencido, o al menos eso parecía; incluso ese día se fue antes que ella.

Erza miró la hora en su celular, eran casi las ocho. No había vuelto a recibir ninguna llamada de Levy, y Natsu tampoco le había respondido los mensajes, situación que la irritó. Reconsiderando seriamente el llegar a su apartamento y dormir en la bañera caliente; decidió pasar a la casa de Natsu primero.

Se sorprendió cuando él le abrió la puerta al primer timbrazo y todavía más cuando vio que no estaba solo. Gray estaba con él.

-Lo busqué por toda la ciudad –dijo bostezando-. No me quedó de otra cuando su secretaria no paraba de llamarme y preguntarme por él. ¡¿Eres idiota Natsu?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecerte en medio de tu trabajo?

Erza también lo reprendió mientras Natsu solo asentía exasperado. Como un niño siendo regañado por enésima vez por su madre.

-Igual ya perdimos ese caso – declaró finalmente-. El maldito compró a todo el jurado y a pesar de la evidencia fue absuelto.

-Pero tenían más de un mes preparándolo. Incluso pospusiste…

Erza guardó silencio. Había estado a punto de sacar el tema de la infructuosa boda. Gray la miró con desaprobación, negando con la cabeza. Natsu pretendió no escuchar nada y se acomodó en el sillón cerrando los ojos. Sabía que más tarde o más temprano tendría que hablar con sus amigos del tema. Pero por el momento no deseaba hacerlo y agradecía que no lo presionaran tampoco.

-Así es el maldito sistema –afirmó Gray con gravedad-. Todos son corruptos. Por suerte tenemos a alguien de nuestro lado que sí hace justicia.

Erza entornó los ojos con severidad y Gray supo que no debería haber dicho nada, distraídamente se levantó a la cocina dispuesto a prepararse un sándwich.

-¿Aun no tienen idea de quien pueda ser? –preguntó Natsu, satisfecho de haber cambiado el tema.

-No –negó con la cabeza-. Aunque Gildartz me ha dicho que creen que pueda ser un foráneo que solo llega a la ciudad cuando hay trabajo que hacer.

-Hey, quizás venga a encargarse del tipo que se te escapó, Natsu –interrumpió Gray con el sándwich a medio comer.

-Eso sería bueno – coincidió Natsu, poniéndose las manos en la nuca y recargándose más en el sillón-. Incluso yo mismo lo haría con gusto. Erza, cuando sepan quién es, me encantaría estrechar manos con él antes de enjuiciarlo.

Erza suspiró con fastidio. Sus amigos estaban a favor de ese tipo. De hecho, según las encuestas, mucha gente estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía. Probablemente los únicos que estaban en contra eran los propios criminales y ella.

El cansancio la vencía así que media hora después decidió irse a casa. Había comprobado que Natsu estaba bien, de un inusual buen humor pues bromeó como normalmente lo hacía e incluso discutió con su amigo respecto al combate de box que pasaban en la televisión. A ella sinceramente no le interesaba si la decisión de los jueces estaba comprada; si él luchador no podía darle knockout a su contrincante en los doce rounds que tenían, la pelea perdía interés; así que se dispuso a irse. Gray la acompañó, platicando en el camino. Se separaron en la entrada del edificio de Erza.

-Me saludas a la nueva. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Lucy! –se despidió, parando un taxi para irse.

Erza asintió. Aun no tenía su número de celular pero sabía que había pasado toda la mañana con Levy. Al día siguiente la visitaría, ahora estaba cansada y lo que más quería era buscar refugio en su cama.

.

Lucy se despertó temprano. Había quedado con Levy de ir a la Editorial, cuando la fue a buscar Erza estaba con ella, invitándolas a desayunar con una gran sonrisa. Lucy aceptó encantada, no quería decir nada pero la realidad era que se estaba muriendo de hambre desde el día anterior. Pues debido al incidente en el restaurante no había logrado comer nada y su nevera estaba vacía todavía. Habría dado lo que fuera por ir a un lugar con servicio de buffet, pero se tuvo que conformar cuando Erza las llevo a una modesta pastelería con comedor.

Se preguntó si sería buena idea preguntarle a sus amigas sobre Natsu, tal vez la consideraran cotilla por sacar de repente ese tema donde ella no tenía relevancia alguna. Y tampoco podía confesarles que ya había conocido a Natsu, pues él mismo le pidió no decir nada. Lucy rió para sus adentros con una sonrisa de complicidad que no supo de donde salió. Se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar cómo había despertado: había tenido un sueño de lo más extraño, estaba cayendo de un edificio altísimo y antes de sentir el golpe contra el suelo, sintió unos fuertes y firmes brazos que la rodeaban, no había logrado verle el rostro a su salvador pues su cabello rosa y despeinado se lo cubría. Escondiendo las manos bajo la mesa, Lucy recordó el encuentro mientras se hacía un lio con los dedos.

-Así que tú también eres escritora, Lucy –preguntó Erza sacándola de sus ensoñaciones. Lucy volvió a poner las manos sobre la mesa, asintiendo exageradamente-. Eso es genial. Podrás trabajar con Levy y tal vez ayudarme a mí de vez en cuando –sonrió.

-Erza a veces me pide que le ayude en sus redacciones –explicó Levy-. Ya sabes, usando palabras complicadas para generar más impacto. A veces es un poco amarillista –susurró guiñándole el ojo.

-No es así de ningún modo –Erza se aclaró la voz, cambiando el tema-. Por cierto, Levy, Natsu perdió el caso en el que estaba trabajando.

-Eso es imposible –replicó Levy sorprendida-. Natsu jamás pierde. Debe sentirse terrible –se compadeció.

-De hecho estaba de muy buen humor –respondió Erza sin dejar de comer-. Aunque aún me preocupo por él. Pero Gray me dijo que fuera del hecho que perdió el juicio, Natsu está totalmente bien, aunque todavía rehúsa a hablar del tema de Lissana.

Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse aislada en la conversación por lo que ignorando todos sus prejuicios y discreción aprendidos, se atrevió a preguntar qué había pasado en esa boda. Erza y Levy le explicaron, sin lograr ponerse de acuerdo sobre con quien compaginar. Erza estaba por supuesto del lado de Natsu, por ningún motivo justificaba las acciones de Lissana; Levy, por su parte, defendía a Lissana, tratando de entender que ella debía haber tenido sus motivos para actuar así.

Ambas voltearon a ver a Lucy, como esperando que ella emitiera un juicio y decidiera quien tenía la razón, ella las escuchó con atención, compadeciéndose enormemente de Natsu. Pensó en él, no le había parecido un chico malo, había actuado en su defensa aun sin conocerla. Pero igual, ella no podía adivinar los problemas que existieron entre él y su novia por lo que estableció que ella no juzgaría a nadie sin conocerlo, manteniéndose imparcial al respecto.

-Oh, por cierto –añadió Erza-. Gray te manda saludos.

Lucy emuló una sonrisa, a punto de sonrojarse hasta que recordó: Gray era el pervertido, ¿cierto?

-Pero no lo malinterpretes –repuso rápidamente dando un sorbo a su jugo-. A pesar de su aspecto él jamás ha tenido novia.

-¿Y tú tienes novio, Lucy? –preguntó Levy con interés.

Lucy apretó los labios, negando con la cabeza. Al menos para ella era verdad, lo más lejos que había llegado con Loke era tomarse de las manos y todas las veces había sido demasiado incómodo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Erza las llevó en el auto hasta la Editorial. Despidiéndose para dirigirse a su trabajo.

-Erza, si ves a Gildartz dile que no puedo continuar si no me entrega el material que falta –gritó Levy antes de que arrancara.

.

Una semana había pasado desde que fue abandonado en el altar. Natsu decidió tomarse vacaciones del trabajo. Igual las iba a pedir así que prefirió adelantarlas. No se avecinaba ningún caso importante por lo que no hubo reparos para permitírselas. Por un momento pensó en sus amigos y pasar tiempo con ellos, pero estos estaban muy atareados con sus trabajos; Gray y Mirajane próximamente saldrían de la ciudad por trabajo y Erza, era Erza; ella jamás faltaba a su trabajo. Pensó si sería buena idea viajar solo, pero recordó lo mal que le ponían los transportes y optó por relajarse en la ciudad, ya pasaría las noches con sus amigos.

Su estómago le gruñía por el hambre que tenía, pero al querer prepararse desayuno vio que no tenía nada en el refrigerador. Pensó en salir a comer a su restaurante favorito, pero recordó el incidente en el que había estado involucrado y la cara del gerente cuando le prohibió regresar a comer allí. A pesar de la tentación por salir a comer fuera, decidió que sería mejor llenar su despensa y prepararse él mismo algo. Lo hacía bastante bien de hecho, propio de alguien que realmente disfruta la comida.

Llegó hasta el supermercado y compró hasta que no cupo nada más en el carrito. Todas las cajas abiertas estaban ocupadas así que se fue a la fila más corta, solo para encontrarse a las personas delante de él quejándose. Una joven rubia se disculpaba repetidamente mientras excluía compras de su carrito ante la exasperada mirada de la cajera. El par de clientes que estaban frente a Natsu con desesperación decidieron irse a otra caja, profiriendo maldiciones en voz baja. Él se adelantó ocupando lugar antes de que alguien se pusiera en frente. Quedando atrás de la joven.

-Lo siento –la escuchó disculparse otra vez-. No sabía que todo fuera tan caro.

-¿Es que no ves los precios antes comprar? Que patética – riñó la cajera

Lucy bajó la vista, hasta ese momento ella no conocía el precio de las cosas y después de una semana de salir a comer todos los días, su efectivo había disminuido drásticamente, sin contar con el hecho de que hasta que no regresara el Jefe de Levy, ella no tenía un trabajo oficial y por lo tanto no había paga. Siguió sacando cosas del carrito, tratando de llevar solo lo más básico. ¿Por qué rayos no había sacado cuentas mientras compraba? Ahora se sentía sumamente avergonzada dejando casi toda la compra a un lado. Volteó para disculparse con el que esperaba tras ella, cuando al verlo quedó helada. Era el joven de cabello rosa, Natsu. Pero al parecer no la había reconocido, gracias a Dios estaba absorto en una revista de sociales mientras hacía fila.

-¿Entonces solo llevará estos tampones? –preguntó la mujer con voz más alta de la normal.

Natsu soltó una risilla mientras la joven trataba de hundirse en el suelo. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con el avergonzado rostro de ella, la observó con atención unos instantes hasta que finalmente la recordó.

-¡Hey! –la saludó alzando la mano-. ¿Qué tal tu boda?

Lucy giró los ojos, la había reconocido. Por un instante pensó en ignorarlo y despistadamente salir corriendo pero no era tan cobarde y concluyó que ya había caído suficientemente bajo.

-No me voy a casar –respondió mordiéndose el labio.

-¡Señor! –lo llamó la cajera-. Usted si trae dinero, ¿o hará lo mismo que su amiga y dejará todo aquí?

Natsu abrió los ojos comprendiendo al ver varias latas, jabones, galletas y demás productos hechos a un lado. Sonrió de lado acercándose a la cajera.

-En realidad yo pagaré todo lo que lleva la señorita. Ella es muy despistada y debió olvidar su cartera en casa.

La mujer arqueó una ceja con suspicacia. Reparó en la sugerente vestimenta que llevaba la muchacha: shorts cortos y una blusa ajustada que dejaba ver sus generosos atributos. Por supuesto que iban a pagar por ella, pensó.

Lucy rápidamente negó con la cabeza, ruborizada.

-No es necesario –dijo y sintió como un nudo le amenazaba la garganta-. Yo puedo venir otro día. Ahora mismo no necesito nada de esto con urgencia –mintió, en realidad si necesitaba los tampones y en el estado hormonal en el que se encontraba sentía que poco le faltaba para armar una escena.

-Bueno, si decidiste llevar tanto es por una buena razón –insistió.

-Quizás solo esperaba que alguien pagara por ella –refutó cajera mordazmente.

Lucy se sintió humillada, recordó las palabras de su padre_ ¿Cómo piensas vivir, Lucy? _Sintió que las lágrimas luchaban por salir así que dio la vuelta y se encaminó con rapidez a la salida. ¿Por qué había tenido que sucederle eso precisamente hoy? ¿Por qué se tenía que encontrar con él precisamente? ¿Y por qué sus hormonas le gastaban situaciones como esta? Ahora solo quería regresar a su departamento enterrarse entre las sabanas.

-¡Oye! ¡Lucky!

Natsu había salido detrás de ella, impulsado por algo que no logró comprender. Se paró frente a ella, obligándola a detenerse.

-Es Lucy –dijo sorprendida de verlo así.

-Olvidaste esto –le extendió la bolsa de plástico que al ver lo que contenía provocó que abriera desmesuradamente los ojos y su rostro se pusiera rojo, era la caja de tampones.

Lucy permaneció en silencio, avergonzada mientras Natsu sonreía rascándose la nariz. Entonces Lucy también sonrió, preguntándose porque la sonrisa de ese hombre le resultaba tan contagiosa.

-¿Y tus cosas? –preguntó.

-Umm, creo que cambiare de tienda. El servicio en esa es pésimo.

La joven empezó a caminar y para su sorpresa Natsu caminó con ella.

-Erza y Levy me han hablado de ti –dijo mirando hacia el frente-. Aunque no mucho en realidad.

Natsu estaba curioso, pero no quería parecer entrometido.

-Para ser justos, también he escuchado de ti.

El joven suspiró, suponiendo lo que había escuchado. Seguramente estaba al tanto del suceso de la semana pasada. Se sintió ligeramente irritado al imaginarlo. Esperó, seguramente ella lo sacaría a flote, pero no sucedió. Lucy permaneció en silencio.

-Nunca pude agradecerte apropiadamente lo que hiciste por mí –le dijo-. Me ayudaste mucho en ese momento.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por golpear a tu novio? –replicó.

-No es mi novio. Mi padre quería que me casara con él –Lucy se sorprendió a si misma de lo rápido que habían salido sus palabras, ni siquiera a Erza o Levy les había hablado de eso.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? Ese tipo se veía muy interesado en ti –cerró la mano en un puño pero ella no lo notó.

- Yo jamás podría casarme con alguien a quien no amo. Y tampoco habría sido justo para Loke hacerle creer que sí. La idea de esa boda siempre fue un error. Lo mejor era terminar con todo de una vez, así nadie saldría herido –sonrió con pesar recordando a su padre.

Natsu permaneció serio, observándola. Por un instante dejó de verla e imaginó que era Lissana quien le decía esas palabras. Cuanto podían haberse ahorrado de haber sido así. En ese momento Natsu se dio cuenta que no lamentaba el haberla perdido, que no lamentaba en absoluto si jamás volvía a verla y que quizá de lo único que podría llegar a arrepentirse era de no haberse despedido de ella y terminarlo todo apropiadamente. Entonces comprendió lo valiente que había sido Lissana al irse, cargando ella sola con todo el dolor de la separación. No le había dejado ni un poco a él, su pecho se sentía ligero desde entonces y la única culpa que sentía era el no sentir culpa alguna por no tenerla.

El rostro de Lucy permanecía tenso como si lamentara el haberle confesado todo eso. Sin embargo Natsu se lo agradeció en silencio, admirando el coraje que encontró dentro de ella. Observó con atención su rostro, femenino y frágil y aun así probablemente más fuerte que él, que hasta ahora se mantenía en silencio.

Sonrió, contagiando nuevamente a Lucy, hasta que un fuerte movimiento en su estómago le recordó lo hambriento que estaba.

.

Jellal reconoció a Natsu saliendo del supermercado, una nube de nostalgia lo inundó al mirarlo.

-Así que ese es el idiota que perdió el juicio contra Ezel –replicó Gajeel-. Por su culpa ese maldito esta en las calles nuevamente. Y es una de las cabezas de la Organización. Va a ser difícil echarle mano.

Jellal se recargó contra el asiento del auto, la captura de Ezel había significado un avance tremendo a favor de la lucha contra la Mafia, pero ahora él estaba libre otra vez. Y no se le podría condenar otra vez por los cargos que tanto esfuerzo les había costado comprobarle.

-¿Has logrado conseguirle un lugar donde vivir a Meredy? –preguntó Gajeel cambiando el tema-. Ya me tiene harto con sus ataques de chica. No puedo caminar por el apartamento sin pisar envolturas de dulces por todas partes.

-Conozco a alguien aquí que nos ayudará con eso. No te preocupes que esta misma semana la echo de casa –la mirada de Jellal se ensombreció, él era el que más padecía la estancia de Meredy con ellos. Lo molestaba en las mañanas, le arrebataba el baño, llenaba de azúcar su café y se pasaba todo el tiempo preguntándole por "la pelirroja" y tratando de convencerlo para verla.

Arrancó el auto, ya buscaría otro día para surtir la despensa del apartamento. Aunque le pesaba, al fin habían logrado que Meredy no se pegara a ellos. Tres cuadras antes de llegar a la Estación detuvo el auto en seco, provocando que Gajeel se diera de frente contra el tablero. Éste lo empezó a insultar pero desvió la atención hacia donde la mirada de Jellal se posaba: saliendo de un edificio de tres pisos se encontraba la mujer de la foto que él tan celosamente guardaba. Pero para su sorpresa ella salía acompañada de un hombre con quien se subía a un coche y salían en dirección al este.

Volteó a ver a su compañero quizás esperando que empezara a seguirlos pero éste permanecía impasible. Sin decir una palabra puso el auto en marcha hasta llegar a la Estación.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Awww.. muchísimas gracias por los lindos reviews. Les juro que cuando los leo una gran sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Realmente me alegran el dia :) _

_Umm, ahora este capitulo salió mas corto que los anteriores D:_

_A comentar... bueno, en este podemos ver mas claramente los sentimientos de Natsu, de hecho él mismo se sorprende de no lamentar la perdida de su ex-novia, asi que por esa parte vemos que ellos llegaron a un punto en el que la relacion se volvio mas obligacion-costumbre que amor. (Personalmente he pasado por algo similar :S)_

_¿Cada vez está mas proximo el encuentro entre Jellal y Erza? Asi que ¿quien era ese hombre con el que ella salió del edificio? (No alguien de quien preocuparse de hecho xD) mas importante aun, ¿cuando aparecerá el Jefe de Levy para que Lucy pueda volverse al fin economicamente independiente? xD _

_En fin, los veo en el proximo capitulo :D_

_ Morfeo me llama..._


End file.
